There's a light
by Nekofreeak349
Summary: Hiccup and Jack meet with a snowfall, they fall in love, and danger lurks with it. Contains hijack. (snikii if ur reading this. DON'T, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)
1. Chapter 1 - nice to meet you

Hiccup kicked the snow in front of him letting out a sigh as he did so. His father again had yelled, humiliated, scowled, saw disappointment, a weak, pathetic Viking such as Hiccup today in front of the entire village...again. " Hiccup the useless!" he said to himself. Knowing he wouldn't get a response, he knew deep down he could never prove himself to his dad. Why him? all he wanted was a friend, to be loved, and his father to be proud of him. He carried on distracted with his thoughts until be interrupted from walking face first into a tree.

Jack heard a small yelp down below him. he had been sitting in a tree bored and creating frost designs until noticing the small Viking beneath him. Jack slowly sat in a perched position, he wanted to get a better look at the human. An annoying groan came from the boy under him. Jack slid from the tree landing barefoot in the snow with a low thump. The boy in front of him looked nothing like the big bulky Vikings from Berk. He was skinny maybe even fragile. he had dark reddish brown hair and bangs going off to the side in his face. The boy wore a green tunic with a brown belt around his waist along with a long scarf around his neck. Not much to keep you warm. brown pants covered his legs, and wore brown fur boots at his feet.

Hiccup stood up now brushing snow off him. His fingers felt numb and his nose was cold he shivered when he felt a cold rush of wind blow past him. Hiccup noticed he was in a clearing in the middle of the forest. " I guess I was so focused on what I was thinking I never noticed where I was going" he chuckled to himself. He walked into the middle of the clearing. " I love winter" he said to himself " It's so beautiful."

Jack felt touched by those words, no one has ever called his work beautiful. Jack watched the human for a while, he danced and played in the snow. Continuously talking to himself he built stuff in the snow creating designs Jack had never seen before. Jack decided to get a little creative himself and conjured up a snowball in his hand. Aimed and fired! Jack quickly flew up into the air above the small Viking, observing the human below him.

SMACK! Hiccup felt a cold ball of snow come pounding into his face knocking him over. He scurried up quickly. "who threw that!?" Hiccup yelled. " HAHAHA! Looks like Hiccup the **useless **is afraid of a little snow, how pathetic!" The boy behind him snickered. Snotlout. Hiccup froze hearing snickers and laughter behind him, Hiccup turned around to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut,Tuffnut, and Astrid. " Vikings aren't suppose to be afraid of snow maybe we should show what real Vikings are "he announced. Hiccup began backing away obviously showing his fear, Snotlout began cracking his fists while Fishlegs began protesting to leave him alone. Hiccup knew he couldn't escape he soon found himself backed up against a tree with no place to run. Snotlout threw a punch into hiccups stomach sending hiccup a little sideways. He felt the wind knocked out of him he couldn't breathe another punch from the side got his attention. Hiccup was knocked to the ground defenceless. He could see the shadows of the group surrounding him.

Jack felt a nervous knot in his stomach when a bulky raven haired boy walked into the clearing with 4 other Vikings. His snickers made him want to punch the Viking in the face. The small Viking seemed terrified of the group. He saw him back away Jack could tell he was scared and afraid. The un easy feeling in Jack wasn't going away. He heard the group planning on how to hurt while some weren't so interested. The raven haired Viking threw a punch to the boy others started to join in enjoying the violence being inflected on the small Viking. Jack flew down to the ground while the 3 Vikings surrounded the defenceless boy.

They surrounded him causing Hiccups fear to rise he desperately tried to get away he felt kicking punching everywhere on his body. He saw red beside him probably his own blood, even with all the pain and laughter around him he still asked himself why? why me? what did I ever do to..? he was cut from his thoughts when he felt a heavy foot press down on his chest and not to gently. " You're a pathetic excuse for a Viking" Snotlout said pressing harder on Hiccups chest with his foot " you're Hiccup the **useless.**" He taunted Hiccup which seemed like forever. They all began to laugh around him when they were soon cut off and slipping face first into the snow all at once.

Jack swooshed his staff making ice beneath the bullies feet all slipping looking like complete idiots. Jack laughed to himself but took no time in letting them recover, he flew up into the air firing countless snowballs at the bullies. Smack! slip! he heard cries from below questioning on where the snowballs were coming from after a while they retreated and left the small boy lying in the snow. Jack burst out laughing he couldn't believe the look on their faces!

Hiccup heard laughter above him he thought it was Snotlout but then calmed down realizing it sounded unfamiliar. Hiccup screamed when a boy with snow white hair landed in front of him out of nowhere. He winced from the pain when he tried to back away, but stopped he felt a feeling of calming in him when he saw the snow white haired boy he didn't feel so afraid anymore. " ha-ha that was hilarious" Jack laughed to himself. " uh" hiccup choked. Jack looked back at the small Viking. Did he just see him? " Did you just see me!" Jack beamed. " yeah, um" hiccup said in a low voice. " HE SAW ME!" Jack shouted. It began to snow making Hiccup smile, he loved the snow. Jack noticed the small Viking was smiling looking up at the snow, he almost forgot he was hurt. He ran and bent down beside the Viking. " are you okay? " He asked. Trying to touch the Vikings wounds only caused the boy to cry out in pain or wince from it. " don't worry I'm fine " Hiccup lied, he didn't want to involve this person in his problems. When Hiccup tried to get up the snow white haired boy beside him stopped him. " no you're not, one sec" he told him. He disappeared and came back with few bandages. He started to bandage Hiccups wounds. " what's your name?" Jack asked the Viking. " Hiccup" he replied " Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." " Hiccup? I like it, it's... cute" he said. Hiccup blushed, cute his name was cute. Jack helped Hiccup the 2 started to walk together back to Berk. " Thank you for saving me back t-there" Hiccup shivered. He was freezing. " No problem, if you ever run into them again just call me. Hiccup stopped, Jack kept walking forward. He felt a warm butterfly feeling in his stomach he was happy. " um what's your name?" Hiccup asked. Jack turned around and smiled, " Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll never leave you alone

hi everyone.. ok so this is set before hiccup found toothless and this time I hope it's better than the last chapter.

enjoy ;3

Hiccup and Jack continued walking back to Berk, Hiccup talked all about his inventions, his life on Berk, and how he wants to become a blacksmith instead of chief. " wait?" Jack pointed at Hiccup confused, _"you're_, the chiefs son?". " ya, I know you probably expected someone more strong and powerful like the gods themselves." Hiccup said sarcastically throwing a strong pose. "Ha! no, your fine just the way you are." He smiled. Hiccup smiled back, he was really beginning to like this guy. As they walked Hiccup took the time to take Jacks features in. He had tousled snow white hair flipped off in different directions. He wore light brown pants and brown vest with a white long sleeve button up shirt. Around the vest he wore a dark brown cloak frosted in certain spots down to his waist. He carried around a staff shaped liked a shepherds lined with frost. But what really caught Hiccups attention was his eyes, They were bright bright blue with tints of other blues here and there. Light seemed to flicker in them every once in awhile. He couldn't believe he wasn't wearing any shoes, he was bare foot and didn't seem to mind at all. Jack noticed Hiccup was staring at him dazed. " Hiccup are you okay?" He asked. Hiccup snapped out of his trance, "wha- uh yeah! I'm fine. Never better!" he said blushing. He stared at him a little longer but Jack just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. Hiccup was beginning to get dizzy, he wobbled and struggled through the snow. His injuries aching with each step. He hadn't told Jack because he didn't want to cause any more trouble for him.

Jack was having no problem at all trudging through the snow but Hiccup was falling behind. He heard groaning from behind him, Hiccup was stumbling through the snow gripping his chest. " Hey Hiccup are you okay!?" Jack asked worriedly as he dropped his staff and began walking towards him. He managed to catch Hiccup in time just as he fell. " I " He managed to gasp out, " I'm fine, just a little dizzy."Hiccup smiled up at him. Even though Hiccup said he was fine Jack didn't believe it.

I tried walking again but everything ached and I ended up falling into Jacks arms again. I blushed a deep red, out of embarrassment and the fact I was being held protectively in a boys arms. "You don't have to lie to me you know." Jack laughed and helped him stand up straight. I faked a smile, but soon bowed my head. I lied to people all the time, my dad, Gobber, and a lot of the villagers. I always lied about what I felt, any type of pain I had because I was afraid of the outcome. I kind of felt bad that i lied to Jack. After all he was right, I don't have to lie to him.

"Hey what's wrong?, you don't look to good all of sudden." Jack questioned worried about him.

" nah, I was just thinking" I said swatting my hand.

When I tried to walk again I held back a cry of pain as I fell back down into Jacks arms. Jack just smirked and laughed a little at my useless attempts to walk.

He gently set me in the cold snow. Jack walked back and grabbed his staff then leaned on it. Staring at me for a few minutes with his thinking face on. He seemed to be trying to figure something out, I shifted uncomfortably in the snow he just kept...staring at me.' I wonder what he's thinking about?' I thought. Snapping out of his deep thought Suddenly Jack stopped leaning and kneeled down beside me. We sat there for a moment till he said. " I've got a good idea." he smirked.

"wha-" I yelped when Jack slipped his hands under my legs picking me up bridal style. I started struggling a bit in his hold. " wha- what are you doing!?" I asked looking up at him." were going for a little ride" he chuckled. They bent down with a cold breeze swooping them up into the sky. Hiccup clung to Jack at the suddenness of _lifting off_ the ground.

Hiccups head was spinning, he felt dizzy, and light?. " hey," jack said " open your eyes.., the sight it beautiful." Slowly he opened his eyes, his breath was taken away. The sun was setting, sparkly snow covered the snow as different designs of snowflakes floated down. He could hear children laughing around Berk and people bustling about with their daily routine. It was getting dark as they flew to Berk lights flickered around, snow danced around them, it was beautiful!

" wow" I said amazed," it's beautiful." Jack smiled, he adjusted Hiccup a little in his hold, he heard a small wince from him but he soon relaxed.

They were above Hiccups house, he noticed Jack was a little wobbly coming to the ground. " um... how do you land?" he questioned. " I haven't.. WOAH!" Jack yelled as they were swept to the side from the sudden gust of wind, face planting into a bank of snow. Jack and the boy popped out from the snow bank gasping. " figured it out yet." They looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. Still laughing Jack climbed out of the snow then helped Hiccup out of the bank.

" You should work on your landing" he chuckled while brushing the snow off him. " What are you talking about? that was my best one yet" Jack replied sarcastically. When they started to walk Hiccup couldn't suppress the cry of pain as he fell the ground. Jack was instantly at Hiccups side. Hiccup was clutching his leg there was a little red seeping through. Jack slowly but carefully pulled up Hiccups pant leg revealing the small red gash Jack had missed while patching him up.

" why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked looking down at hiccups leg with a worried expression. " It wasn't that bad when Snotlout and the others hurt me. I guess it sort of got worse the more I walked. it's not like I noticed it was there." I replied a little annoyed. I had no idea it was there until just a minute ago.

Jack heard the little annoyance in Hiccups voice. He didn't mean not to tell him, he probably would have if he'd known. " sorry I thought you knew..." Jack said. "anyways we should probably get you inside."

Jack, carefully trying not to hurt Hiccups leg picked him up (bridal style). Hiccup wrapped his arms around jacks neck then gave him directions on where his house was, Jack lifted them into the air. Wobbling a little to the ground Jack managed not to crash them into another snow bank as he landed near Hiccups window. Once they were inside he set Hiccup onto his bed, grabbed some bandages then began patching Hiccups cut.

" how did you do that?" Hiccup began quietly," you flew and made it snow." there was a little silence until Jack spoke. " Honestly I don't know how I did it..." he said continuing wrapping Hiccups cut," I woke up one day with no memory till the moon told me my name was Jack frost" Jack looked down. He didn't want to think about when he first woke up,...shaking away the memories he continued his story. " My staff is the source of my power and helps me control my winter weather... but sometimes my powers react to my emotions." Jack stopped as he saw Hiccup wanting him to continue on. " it either reacts in a good way or bad, but I have no memory other than I'm 18 and that my name is Jack." he finished.

Though Jack looked like he was finished Hiccup had one question picking at him. There was silence for a while when Hiccup decided to speak up.

" what did you mean when you asked, if I could see you?" Hiccup asked. Jack froze while finishing the wrapping on the teens leg. Images of the first time someone completely ignored his presence walking right through his body, the feeling of being alone, and even scared passed through his mind.

Jack took Hiccups hand in his and quavered a little as he spoke." it was lonely " Jack spoke. They sat there in silence for a while, waiting for silence to break when Hiccup heard words. " ...no one could see me. " It was a low shaking whisper but Hiccup heard those words. They were full of fear, lonesome, hurt and pain. Hiccup squeezed Jacks hand, he wasn't going to push Jack into telling him anything anymore. Instead Hiccup looked up at Jack, and pulled him into a hug.

Jack was surprised at Hiccups sudden actions, they had only just met and it seemed like they had been friends for a long time. But Jack let that fact slip away, he gave into the hug and shed a light tear. He didn't want to cry, but holding and containing all those painful feelings was too much for him. He let himself cry on Hiccups shoulder, not sobs but just small tears running down his cheek. It was a comforting feeling being in a hug, it was the first time since he had woken up that someone had shown him affection and cared for him. Though Jack didn't like going anywhere near warm things this was a different kind of warm, it was a warm feeling not physical, but a feeling.

Hiccup felt bad for pushing Jack to tell his story though he pulled him closer trying his best to comfort his new friend.

" Thank you" was all Hiccup could hear from Jack, they stayed there for a while in the hug, Jack had stopped his light tears and it was now just silence in the room with Hiccup.

" Don't worry," Hiccup said in a comforting tone," I will never leave you alone ...I will always be here for you."

Later Hiccup ended up falling asleep while hugging Jack and trying to comfort him. Jack laughed a little at the small Viking in his arms. Jack watched the teen sleep. His face was covered with freckles and he had a light smile on his face while he slept. Jack pulled back Hiccups sheets then tucked him into bed. The boy groaned as he was moved from his spot but then made himself comfortable in his new position. Jack smiled at Hiccups sleeping face. He brushed his bangs away from his face, then grabbed his staff and flew into the night.

;3 :) 3

sorry this took so long i was feeling really discouraged until i got some wonderful comments.

soooo... right now I'm sorry if I sort of spoiled the movie a little, though I think we all know no one can see Jack frost. but reviews please be nice and ya! plz keep cheering me on because the more people encourage me the more I can write

I hope this chapter was longer than the last one.


	3. Chapter 3 Who's coming?

_Everything was dark, Hiccup could feel the swirls of darkness closing in on him as he ran. The silky lining slinking closer and closer his fear rising, Hiccups breathing become rigged as the fear closed in on him. Everything ached, cuts, bruises, and blood covered his body. Pain surged through him every time he made movement. Screams echoed off the walls, he could hear voices taunting him, shadows lurking around, the glares he felt but could not see made him shiver. Noticing the dark lines gaining up him Hiccup ran faster desperately to be somewhere other than here. The screams became louder, more agonizing words filled his ears. Oh he wished he hadn't looked back, one of the black ropes wrapped around Hiccups foot sending him to the floor beneath him. All the screams stopped but were replaced with cruel laughter. Hiccup struggled to get free from the dark, panic was beginning to take over. Feelings of fear swam across his body, Hiccup began trembling. He screamed when he felt the darkness tighten around him. The pain in his body was unbearable, he begged whatever was torturing him to stop, but it ignored his pleas. After time the darkness was swept away,... leaving the boy lying there tears streaming down his face. Hiccup let out a rigged breath when his eyes could no longer stay open._

Hiccup broke from the dream gasping for air, he stayed there for a minute gripping his chest, trying to control his breathing. Realizing he was in his room he calmed down then sat up. " ah it was just a nightmare" He sighed to himself putting his hand to his forehead. Last night's events passed through his mind. He looked around realizing Jack wasn't here. ' he must of left last night' he thought. Hiccup pulled away the sheets and limped over to his dresser.

Now dressed in clean clothes Hiccup made his way down stairs. It was difficult on the way down but he survived. He hoped his dad had left, he didn't want to explain to him where he was last night and what happened to his leg. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief when he saw his father was long gone. He grabbed some bread put on his boots and scarf, then headed outside.

Taking a bite out of his bread Hiccup walked to the clearing where he first met the winter spirit. Or at least he thought Jack was a winter spirit, he could control the winter weather after all. Stumbling and tripping a few times Hiccup managed to make it to the big clearing. The place was decorated with white snow across the ground, some falling from tree's, and a small puddle frozen over with ice. And there lying perched up in a tree was a sleeping Jack.

Finishing the last few bites out of his bread Hiccup tip toed to the tree trying not to wake him. Hiccup looked up then took a deep sigh

' _there is no way in hell I can make it up there'_

Hiccup cautiously climbed up the tree cause he's clumsy and always manages to mess things up no matter what the situation. Simply, he didn't want to fall, get hurt, and earn disappointment from his father or anyone else. Finally Hiccup made it to the top without falling or getting a stick to the face for once.

' _I have to say I'm getting better at this whole no being clumsy thing' _he smirked to himself.

" Hiccup?... what are you doing here?" Jack groggily yawned stretching his arms as he did so. Hiccup, of course surprised from Jacks sudden awakening, jumped back, slipping from the branch and falling to the ground below.

( Jacks P.O.V. )

All I heard was Hiccups scream and I was already flying down towards Him as he fell. We crashed through the tree, sticks scratching at our skin. Everything happened so fast, a small yelp came from Hiccup but just before he could hit the ground I pulled him close to me.

( Hics . )

I didn't mean to let out a yelp as a stray stick sliced my cheek. I could feel myself getting closer to the ground. It never dawned on me on how high Jack was really up in the tree.

' _I'm so stupid, YOU IDIOT!' _

A hand grasped itself around my wrist and yanked me close. I instantly recognized the snow white hair and the dark brown cloak. Jack twisted us around so now Jack was the one facing the ground. I shut my eyes at the last minute and clung to Jack, bracing myself for the impact of the ground. I felt a small whoosh of wind surround us. Slowly opening one eye we never hit the ground, instead we were _floating! _

We both let out a sigh of relief, especially Jack, I think he was a little surprised to find me falling from a tree when he woke up. Jack gave his staff a small tap then all the wind whipped around us and made its way elsewhere.

" Morning " I cheered up at him with sarcasm. He just laughed at me while leaning on his staff. I saw Jack put his hand to his mouth, he looked like he was trying to hold back from laughing.

" what's so funny?" I asked.

" You look fabulous" he replied while letting out his laughter.

I looked down at myself, my hair was cover with sticks and pine, my clothes had a few dirt stains on them, and my scarf was in a weird position. Even though I couldn't see my face judging by Jacks reaction I probably looked really stupid.

" what are you talking about? I look absolutely stunning"

After getting all the sticks and pine out of his hair, and fixing his scarf, Hiccup plopped down in the snow. To his surprise his leg was feeling a lot better, while walking to the clearing some of the pain must of faded away. Jack came and sat beside him.

" So Hiccup... I'm sorry about last night I kind of..." Jack trailed off, he didn't know what to say to Hiccup," troubled you-"

" It's okay, besides I don't blame you. I don't know how long it's been since you woke up but..., it would be painful. Experiencing something like that and going it on your own." Hiccup replied letting out a yawn." and don't worry I'll always be here."

Jack felt a small smile come to his face. He was happy Hiccup was here for him, it didn't make him feel so lonely. He felt a small plop on his shoulder and looked down to see Hiccup half asleep on his shoulder. Jack was going to wake him but decided not to, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Hiccup shivered on Jacks shoulder, he nudged into Jack further searching for warmth. Noticing Hiccup was cold Jack leaned Hiccup forward, lifted up his cloak so now Hiccup wrapped around it in his arms. He shifted a little, making himself comfortable before falling asleep on the winter spirits arms.

Jack wanted to play with the small Viking but it was seven in the morning and he remembered Hiccup had stayed up with him last night. He started running his hands through the teens hair, he felt Hiccup cuddle into him further. His face reddened a little, if Hiccup was awake right now he'd be stumbling around apologizing.

Jack wondered what Hiccups life was like. Why did he want to be a black smith instead of chief? why could he see him? why did those kids attack him? All these thoughts confused him. What did he know about Hiccup? He wanted to be a part of his life but it seemed Hiccup was keeping something from him. Hiccup hadn't really mentioned what his life style was like on Berk.

Suddenly the winds began tugging at him, telling him something was wrong that something was coming. He felt a knot in his stomach. The winds had never done this. Usually everything was calm and peaceful.

"What's going on, what's is coming?" he whispered. But he didn't get a response.

The wind scurried off swishing the trees. Hiccup groaned a little but jack held him closer.

Jack slowly was slipping from his thoughts, pushing the bad ones away Jack ran his fingers through Hiccups hair returning his attention to the small Viking.

_'he's so cute when he's sleeping' _Jack thought.

Since Hiccup was sleeping _in _Jack's arms the winter spirit had really nothing to do other than get lost in his thoughts, and admire the boy snuggled into him.

Hiccups cheeks were crossed with a dark blush with a happy grin on his face. Jack laughed lightly and continued to sooth Hiccup by running his fingers through his hair. Jack protectively kept Hiccup in his arms and fell into his thoughts.

**sorry this took so long, I had a little writers block.**

**I know some of this is really messed up I feel so disappointed in myself but please keep encouraging me thx bye**

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Safe with the one I love

It's been a week since Jack had met the small Viking. Throughout that week they'd mostly just goofed around and made jokes with each other, Talking about their likes and dislikes. Which Jack had discovered that Hiccup despises pickles! How could he hate pickles!? Ignoring that surprising fact Jack lazed around the clearing, waiting for Hiccup to arrive. He had wanted to hang out with Hiccup in the village hoping he would give him a tour. But Hiccup immediately said no and shooed the suggestion away.

Jack was hoping to find something about Hiccup there, but couldn't change it now.

Swiping his staff, frost designs decorated his surroundings as he started to collect all he knew about Hiccup so far.

_So, he hates pickle._

_He's always clumsy and incredibly smart unlike the other Vikings._

_His favourite colour is green._

_He loves winter. _

_He says he doesn't have very many friends...hmm what else?_

Jack stopped thinking for a moment. He certainly knew how the small Viking acted like. Even though Hiccup was very cute, though Jack would never say that to him. He hadn't all the knowledge on the word _cute, _but he did know it means something good. Well he's...

_Cute sometimes, though he may look innocent but he can throw a wicked snowball._

_I guess he's sometimes secretive, he shares most things about him..._

_He's kind and has more of a heart than the other Vikings, he's different but in a good way. _

_Ah! whenever I compliment him or anything else Hiccup gets all flustered and stutters. And his face goes red._

Sure he knew all these things about Hiccup but he felt it wasn't good enough. He felt as if Hiccup was far away, hurt and in pain and he could do nothing to save him. All he wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and tell him everything was alright. One night Hiccup had come to him and nearly broke down just as Jack did but worse. He wanted to protect his new friend.

Jack continued to walk around the clearing trying to solve his puzzled thoughts.

+++ **With Hiccup .**

It was late in the afternoon and Hiccup had just gotten off smiting duty and was eager to see the winter spirit. Ever since he had met the Jack his life was a lot more...brighter you could say. It didn't matter what the villagers said about him, his father's disappointment, the bullying. It didn't matter as long as Jack was here. He hadn't told Jack about his lifestyle on Berk for a reason. When he visits the winter spirit it's a world away from all the glares, the pain, the wounds, and neglect. He felt safe with him, and happy to have someone who cared about him.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his sketchbook from his house then made his way to their little world.

He was glad his father hadn't seen him when he left. He'd already gotten yelled at for coming home late last night. Time flew by when he was Jack and he hadn't realized it.

All Hiccup could think about the winter spirit. Every time he saw him he'd get this fluttery feeling his chest, and he would be bursting with happiness.

He was half way through the forest when he heard a snap from behind. Hiccup froze in place, was it a dragon? he knew he didn't stand a chance against a dragon so he was pretty much defenceless. Cautiously but slowly he turned around to find no dragon, nothing dangerous, just snow and the distant Berks villagers. The wind blew around as Hiccup released his unknown grip on his sketch book. letting out a relieved sigh he continued on to his destination.

+++** With Jack .**

Snow was piling up as Jack thought on how to help Hiccup. His face was burrowed in complete concentration, that he barely noticed the stumbling footsteps of Hiccup.

" Hey Jack!" Hiccup cheered.

Jack looked back to see Hiccup, a smile spread its way to his face. Before the small Viking could react Jack already had Hiccup in a tight hug.

Hiccup felt a fluttery feeling, his face becoming red in an instant.

" What took you so long? " Jack joked while pulling away from the hug. He noticed Hiccup becoming flustered and stuttering again, he lightly chuckled at the small Viking.

" I was on smiting duty today, Gobber was in a meeting with my dad so I was in charge." he replied while the two walked in the clearing.

Jack simply asked the usually things. How's it going? how was your day? But it always ended in Hiccup clearly showing he was miserable. Jack couldn't believe how well he hid it, Jack was smarter than that, unlike others he knows when Hiccup is lying.

" Hey" Jack said tugging at Hiccups sleeve, " What's wrong? did something happen?"

He looked up at Jack with sad vibrant green eyes, Jack looked away a little hoping the teen hadn't seen an unknown blush.

Hiccup sighed and gave in, it was true he was in pain, not physical but emotional, or maybe both. He couldn't tell anymore. Hiccup hadn't realized how close he'd grown to the winter spirit, that he had started to rely on Jack more. Hiccup was about to speak but all that was heard a "_gmph" _ as he was with a face full of snow. The snow slipped from his face revealing a surprised and unhappy Hiccup. Jack stood there laughing with two snowballs one in each hand, his staff leaning on a nearby tree. Apparently the way of cheering someone up was to throw a snowball to their face. Hiccup laughed and accepted the challenge.

The next they knew they were in an all out war. Snowballs were flying back and forth between the two. The heavy pain on Hiccup shoulders vanishing while laughter replaced it. Unlike Jack, Hiccup had perfect aim when it came to as something as light as a snowball. Now the axe was different story! but Hiccups weapon of choice would always be a snowball.

Jack fell to the ground dramatically with defeat. Hiccup smiling to himself for his victory. They had spent an hour in battle and it was finally to an end.

Hiccup came and lay down beside Jack in the snow. They were both panting from exhaustion, snow cooling them down.

" That was fun" Jack started," but I'll beat you this time!"

Hiccup, already knowing what he meant laughed trying to escape. Jack turned to Hiccup with wide grin, before pulling the small Viking down into a wrestle match. They tackled each other until Jack had Hiccup pinned underneath him.

Hiccup struggled refusing defeat but had to give in, there was no way he could beat Jack in a wrestle match.

Jack stared at struggling Hiccup as he saw him give in and let out a sigh. He found those green eyes looking into his again, though this time with happiness and love. The smile on Hiccups face sent a fluttery feeling through him, he found himself staring at the boy under him. He wanted it to be like this all the time. He wanted Hiccups cheerful smile to stay forever, and for him to always be with the Viking. Red mixed with pink spread across the teens freckled face as they stared at each other.

" I win" Jack smirked with the sexy in his voice.

Jacks voice sent chills through Hiccup, his face cheeks were coloured darker now with a blush. For the first time he wasn't stuttering, instead he found himself entranced from the winter spirits vibrant blue eyes gazing down at him. Jack leaned in closer to his face, Hiccups blush growing wider. Their faces inches apart, Jack leaned in more.

It seemed they stayed like that for hours but it was only a few minutes until the wind swept Jack from Hiccup, tugging at the spirit. Hiccup immediately got up grabbing his sketch book which he had dropped, sensing something was wrong. He heard the winter spirit trying to send the wind away assuring it everything was alright.

" Jack, something's not right" he said a little over a whisper. Jack could sense the uneasy in Hiccups voice and pleaded the wind to put him down.

As soon as his feet hit the ground Jack grabbed his staff and was already at Hiccups side, ready to protect him.

" what's wrong? " he asked.

" I don't know, but can't you feel it?" Hiccup replied looking around the clearing.

Jack shook his head, he didn't seem to see or feel anything wrong. The sun was shining, everything looked beautiful but there was dark sinking feeling in the air. The wind shook violently as they looked around for anything suspicious.

Hiccup gasped when a dark shadow flicked around the trees, submerging itself in the darkness. Jack looked back at Hiccup asking him what was wrong. Hiccup whispered to him what was in the trees, instantly Jack was in a fighting stance. He wasn't going to let anyone harm Hiccup.

Jack couldn't see them as much but Hiccup could, he could see them lurking around in the dark shadows observing them. Looking closer Hiccups eyes widened, they weren't anything close to shadows at all. It looked like a thick black liquid, he could see it spreading around them. Hiccup grabbed Jacks cloak finding comfort being close to him. He made him feel safe rather than the black fluid in the shadows.

Before either of them could react the liquid charged towards the two. It came around surrounding them erasing any possible escape by ground. Wind racked the air, Jack shot ice freezing the liquid in place and all Hiccup could do was watch. Hiccup spun around as some of dark tried to grab him, but he was already running further to Jack. Fear was all He could feel, he was scared. What happened a moment ago with happiness in him felt like a dream. He noticed Jack was further away now, panic reached Hiccup.

" Jack!" Hiccup screamed.

Jack blasted some lingering liquid before turning to Hiccup. A thick rope of black was slinking its way toward Hiccup.

He shouted out his name reaching toward the small Viking. Their hands only clasped for a moment as the rope rapped itself around Hiccups wrist.

Hiccups eyes widened, he choked out as his heartbeat thumped and quickened, his chest suddenly in unbearable pain. He felt the rope slither away from his wrist crying in pain backing into the shadows. His eyelids fell heavy but not enough to close them, everything seemed to slow down as he collapsed into Jack. Jacks arms instantly wrapping around him as he fell. Hiccup was in Jacks arms now, he felt like he was choking but he could feel himself breath.

" Hiccup" Jack whispered, the boy feeling limp in his arms. Hiccup stared up into the blue iris's while gripping his chest. He gave a light smile then snuggling into Jack. He was scared, slowly he was giving in to sleep, but Jack was with him.

Jack felt Hiccup snuggling into him more, his breaths slowed into an easy pace when he felt Hiccup go unconscious in his arms.

He pulled Hiccup away from him. Jack held back his fear, Hiccups eyes weren't closed. Instead they were half open looking like they were glossed in a trance or staring off into nothing. He almost looked dead.

Jack tried shaking him awake but Hiccup showed no sign in waking up. he burrowed his face into Hiccups chest, feeling relieved his heartbeat was at a normal rate. Jack shifted Hiccup so now Jack had his arms around him.

Jack placed a light kiss on Hiccups forehead. He wanted that cheerful smile and the happiness of before to come back. Jack pulled Hiccup closer as the small Vikings arm slid down limply. He kept him in that comforting, protective, loving embrace.

"_I was suppose to protect you" _

" Hiccup, wake up!" he shouted but Hiccup remained still.

_what am I doing? I have to do something!_

Carefully Jack picked Hiccup up bridal style. He looked around for left over shadows but they were long gone. Jack called for the wind, he didn't have any place specific to go to. But if he took Hiccup to his home then his father would be there, his dad wouldn't be able to do anything.

The winds swished Jack and Hiccup, landing them a little further from the clearing. It was sort of like a cavern, rocks climbed up leaving a drop off at the entrance. a big frozen pond was in the middle. Snow covered the greenery and a few boulders were placed around the pond, while others in different areas.

The entrance was two stone boulders attached to the rock surrounding the cove. A few sticks once filled with leaved poking out. But Jack didn't take in the scenery once he landed he rushed to a boulder lightly setting Hiccup down. Jack lifted up Hiccups sleeve revealing where the rope had touched him.

Only a bruise was left in its place. Jack was relieved to only find a bruise, during the fight the liquid had materialized into a knife and cut him while fighting. Hiccup began shivering, the cold was taking its toll on him. Jack got up in hurry looking for something warm when hit him.

_duh Jack you're a winter spirit! you don't feel cold._

He took off his cloak and placed it around Hiccup, now Jack only had on his brown vest and long sleeve shirt. After making sure Hiccup was comfortable he held Hiccup in his arms. Hoping, he would wake up.

_Hiccup was again surrounded by dark. He couldn't see the ground beneath him but it felt cold, his whole body felt cold. He was covered in cuts, and blood, some bruises here and there. But nothing hurt, everything felt numb. Fear was the only emotion he could feel. No black ropes to hurt him, there was no screaming, just complete darkness. He was all alone. _

_" __**What a pathetic excuse for a son**__" His father's voice pierced his ears. His father suddenly standing in front of him. _

_" dad?" Hiccup whispered. _

_The words of his father echoed through the darkness. More people appeared, Villagers, some people he, knew some he didn't. _

_" __**Screw up**__"_

"_stop_"_ he_ _choked barely above a whisper. The words that came were torture. Each one repeating itself_ _with an echo_.

_"__**Weak**__"_

_"stop" _

_" __**USELESS!"**__ They screeched. The word shook through the air, his father's voice mixed with the others. _

_" STOP!" Hiccup screamed covering his ears, his eyes closed tight. _

_As soon as his voice reached the air everyone disappeared and then were replaced with Snotlout and the others. Hiccups knees buckled and fell to the ground as The group surrounded him. He heard the cursing laugh in front of him. _

_" __**Don't worry useless, were just doing our job**__" Snotlout sneered. _

_Hiccup tried to will his body to move but he was still, he couldn't get up. Snotlout Kicked his head sending him to the ground. Hiccup choked on air as Tuffnuts foot nailed him in the stomach. Hiccup was kicked from different direction till he was on his back gasping for air. Their laughter screeched and bounced off the darkness. Hiccup couldn't take this anymore. _

_Hiccup let out a scream when Snotlout pressed down on his chest. It shook in pain, all the wounds he had on him reacted. He could feel its pain. Snotlout grabbed Hiccup by the collar dragging him up to his face. _

_" stop" he gasped out. Hiccup refused to cry, he wouldn't show them he was weak. he wasn't._

_Hiccup caught the glimpse of the sharp object now in Snotlouts hand. He struggled, desperately trying to get away. A wicked grin placed across The raven hairs face. Was he enjoying this?_

_" hold still" his grin growing wider. _

_hold still? was he crazy!? Hiccup struggled more when he felt the silver edge glide up his arm. It wasn't cutting him but he could feel it's cold blade. One of his arms was grabbed and put behind his back, Before the others could bring back the other he slugged Snotlout in the face. He released his grip on Hiccup stumbling backwards. Hiccup winced when the blade cut him a little, letting blood drip from his arm. Ruffnut smashed him the ground. _

_" __**YOU USELESS!**__" She screeched. Oh no. Hiccup began backing away. Good job Hiccup, you just made things a lot better. _

_One of the group kicked him in the side knocking him closer to the ground. He choked as he felt multiple places in pain, everything was a blur. He couldn't even see his attackers faces clearly anymore. His head screamed in pain when someone's foot kicked it. Hiccup screamed in pain, trying to curl himself up in a more protective position. Tears were beginning to shed. He wouldn't cry. But everything felt so __**real.**_

_' _ No problem, if you ever run into them again just call me ' _Jacks word screamed in the back of his mind. _

_"Jack"_

_He let the tears come. All he wanted was Jack. His smile appeared in his mind, the way he wrapped his arms around making him feel protected. He never left him alone. _

Jack had Hiccup in his arms, trying his best to comfort the small Viking. Jack got up leaning Hiccup back on the boulder. He turned to check on the small Viking when he saw Hiccup lips slowly open. He was trying to say something. Jack rushed to Hiccups side.

"Hiccup? Hiccup it's me! wake up!" Jack said.

Tears were streaming down His face when he looked up to Hiccup. It was more like a small choked sob.

"Jack"

His eyes were still staring off, while Jack shouted his name, trying to wake him up.

_"Jack" Hiccup choked, coughing. The group tossed him around like a broken doll. This time Hiccup said the winter spirits name louder. _

_"__**JACK!**__" Hiccup screamed. _

_The pain disappeared, Snotlout was gone, it was just Hiccup now standing in the darkness. The blood and wounds now gone. Before Hiccup could tell what was happening, his eyes were blinded by a bright light. _

Jack was sitting there with complete worry. Jack leaned in closer as his friends eyes slowly opened more, blinking a few times.

Tears filled Hiccups eyes, he blinked a few times adjusting his eyes to the light. Bright blue eyes were looking at him with worry and fear, but mostly relief. Relief to know his most important person was okay.

" Jack" Hiccup said lightly, almost as if he did Jack would be gone.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup, refusing to let go. Thank god he was okay. He felt Hiccup shake in his embrace, but he gave in and snuggled into the snow white haired teen. Hiccup sobbed into Jack, happy to know he was finally safe and sound with the one he loved.

**READ.: **

**Okay so, I think this was a little sloppy near the end, and maybe this is too rushed, I mean Jack and Hiccups relationship. I need to add more hijack love here. next chapter will be all fluffy! and cuteness. then yeah. BUT! i will be taking their relationship a lot further as well in the next chapter.**

**NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT PART. **

**I am not sure if I should mix this story into the HTTYD movie, where hiccup befriends toothless blah, blah. I want you opinions! **

**man this thing was dark, I felt bad for Hiccup. but something's coming ;3**


	5. We ignore others while one loves & cares

Hiccup soon gave in to exhaustion from crying, now he was only breathing rigged. It was just a nightmare...but it felt so _real. _Whatever that thing was that touched him caused some sort of, dream. He closed his eyes, the images of the nightmare wouldn't leave him alone. He pulled Jacks cloak closer to him, trying to escape from the cold, then he felt Jacks arms wrap around him.

Jack pulled Hiccup in tighter. He refused to let him go, if he, if he...

He should've protected him.

" I'm sorry" He whispered into the Vikings ear.

Hiccup perked up, confused. " What? .. what are you sorry for" Hiccup asked looking up. Giving a little sniffle.

" I was suppose to protect you. It was my fault that thing was able to hurt you" He replied," I was right there and I couldn't, do anything. "

Hiccup frowned, starting to become annoyed with his friend. It wasn't his fault, he's not Thor for god's sake.

He pinched and pulled at Jacks cheeks." Stop being so serious, you should be comforting me not sorrowing over the past"

Jacks cheeks burst into a colour of red, the look on Hiccups face was too cute. It took all his will not to snuggle the life out of him. The small Viking wrapped his arms around himself and started to shiver. He gave out a small sneeze then a sniffle. Jack chuckled.

" Well I think it's time you should go home" Jack suggested. Hiccup gripped Jacks sleeve, he didn't want to go back to the neglect. Not after that nightmare. He was afraid, but what was he supposed to tell Jack?. The words from the dream still echoed in his mind. Well it's not like he can run away forever, right?.

Hiccup gave in and gave a slight nod. Taking that as a yes, Jack lifted Hiccup up bridal style and called the winds. In seconds they were up in the sky, the sun was beginning to set. Time always seems to fly by when he's with Jack, but that's a good thing. At least he isn't wasting his time. They traveled back to his house in silence, only the winds making any kind of sound.

When they arrived to Hiccups Jack flew through the window with Hiccup. The wind swished away while Jack descended to ground, setting Hiccup on his bed. He still had Jacks cloak on, wrapping it tighter around himself. When he heard Jacks footsteps beginning to leave he immediately panicked, Hiccup rushed up and grabbed Jacks hand, preventing him from leaving his side.

" Don't go" Hiccup pleaded in a whisper.

" don't worry, I was just going to set my staff down" he told him. After he set his staff against the wall he came and sat down beside Hiccup.

A small weak smile spread across Hiccups face, relieved his friend wasn't going to leave him. Jack smiled a cheeky grin in return, the Viking laughed a little as his weak smile spread to a grin. He was happy to see Hiccup laughing again, shouldn't he take this chance...

" Hiccup what's it like here on Berk?" Jack asked. Hiccup stopped laughing, looking at the snow haired spirit.

" well, uh...Interesting I guess, we hunt dragons, um" Hiccup trailed off. What was he supposed to say, he hated his life here. He always messed up and disappointed his father trying so hard every day, to be a Viking. Hiccup heard the bang of the door, knowing it was his father. His chance to escape.

" Well my dad's home, be right back ok" Hiccup started walking to the door when two arms wrapped around him from behind. Pulling him into a hug.

" J-Jack? what's wrong?" Hiccup stumbled, Jack tightened more on the hug. His head bowed down into the small Vikings neck. Hiccup couldn't see Jack with his back to him but he figured something was wrong, was it because he changed the subject? what was so interesting about his life?. His face blushed a deep red when Jack breathed out, the air spreading down his neck.

" Jack, my d-dad's home I should-"

" Hiccup" Jack whispered stopping Hiccup from talking any further. His voice sent Hiccup shivering. He reach his hand to meet with Jacks.

" why? why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He paused few seconds before continuing, "Every time I ask or mention your town, your life, friends, you keep it all locked away in secret. Pain is in your voice when you chase it away, Hiccup I'm your friend. "

" Jack I " Hiccup started but Jack cut him off.

" no, you're my best friend, and I love you" He felt Jack chuckle slightly, " I've never felt the emotion love. From being invisible I couldn't understand those feelings. But after meeting you those feelings were confusing, but I cherish you Hiccup. You're all I have left" Jack finished. He seemed sad, and worried, this made Hiccup feel terrible, He was his friends he should've done something. More importantly, didn't he feel the same? He told himself it was nothing it was just a phase. Now he could understand that, Jack frost, felt the same way as him.

Hiccups eyes were wide with hope, happiness, relief, and even fear. This was happening fast.

He just opened his mouth to speak when the booming voice of his father shook the house. Hiccup winced when he heard his name, his dad did not sound all to jolly at the moment. He sighed and was about go to his father when something stopped him. The nightmare. Those words carved into him, _you're a pathetic excuse for a son. USELESS! _Then he felt the protective arms of Jack pull him closer.

" Jack" Hiccup said. When his father grown impatient his footsteps were large thumps coming up the stairs. Hiccup backed into Jack a little, his father was probably going to yell at him again. The door opened, revealing his father.

" Hiccup, what are you doing just standing there? come on " He spat while gesturing him to come forward. Hiccup only shook his head lightly, he wanted to be alone. A irritated growl escaped stoic, he grabbed Hiccups wrist and began pulling him down the stairs. What shocked him the most was when his dads hand phased through Jack as he was pulled away.

Hiccup struggled in his father's grasp, why didn't he ever listen to him? Jack came running behind him, worried what was going on.

" Dad you're hurting me" Hiccup said with little bravery, he was scared of his father, only a little though. When his grip tighten the bruise on his wrist ached with pain.

After his words his father let go of him, letting out a sigh and sitting down in his big chair in the corner. All Hiccup wanted was to be back in his room, up with the Jack.

" Where were you today?" Stoic asked suddenly.

" At the forge" He half lied. At least some of it was the truth.

" No, after the forge. You weren't around the village this afternoon" His father sounded stressed, ahhh... here we go.

" I went for a walk, why?" He questioned. His dad was blaming him again.

" Son, you know it's dangerous going out into the woods! What if the dragon followed you back or worse! eaten you! You were ordered to stay in the village" Stoic raised his voice, but he continued on," did you even finish all the orders?"

Jack crept down the stairs, Hiccups dad had suddenly stormed in and grabbed him before he could do anything. He could see and hear the fight between father and son. His dad was mad at him for something, but what?

" yes, I did. Gobber left me the orders I finished them, then left." Hiccup defended, he didn't want to fight in front of Jack, this world wasn't meant to be seen.

" Well your wrong. We had five complaints of weapons not being fixed and finished" his father said calmly.

" What? that's impossible, the forge closed at 12:00 today, I didn't get any other orders." Hiccup protested. When he crossed his mind, Snotlout of course. What better way than to make him work on his day off.

"Tomorrow you will do the other five orders and Gobber will find some work for you"

Hiccup was going to stand up to his dad but decided not to. It was impossible to fight him, instead he nodded and walked up to his room, Jack following behind him. As soon as they entered the room Jack spoke up.

" Hiccup...why? didn't you tell me"

Hiccup just stared at the ground in silence, his world was crumbling, Jack was going to know. Jack came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" My dad hates me." He started, Jack lifted his hand in surprise, " I'm weak, useless, and just a burden to the village. And my mother died a few years ago, that's pretty much the reason why my dad ignores me. Snotlout doesn't like me at all, really he hates me. All in all my life sucks here."

Jack just stood there, why didn't he do something, again he messed up. The small Viking turned around laughing lightly, how could he laugh after everything he's been through. Jack looked at him, sadness buried on his face.

" Well! I'm here! no one will ever hurt you! HAHAH!" Jack joked while actually meaning it. It was too serious at the moment for his liking.

A smile Jack saw, Hiccup was smiling and laughing again. While Hiccup was off guard he sneaked around and attacked Hiccup in a tickle fit. They collapsed onto the bed, Jack tickling the life out of the small Viking. Hiccup was laughing hysterically, the teen started to use his arms to try and make the winter spirit stop. Oh but he was ahead of him. Jack grabbed his wrist, pinning them above Hiccups head. This continued on for a few minutes until he heard Hiccups dad call up telling him to stop. Hiccup replied and shot Jack a look, a look of, that was fun and maybe you should stop.

" That was your punishment" Jack boomed a sarcastic tone.

" for what? gracing myself in your holy presence" He replied. Suddenly Hiccups face turned into a deep blush, he was still under Jack, his arms and wrists above his head. A playful smirk played across Jack, Hiccups blush deepening as he did.

" U-u-uh maybe we should" Hiccup stuttered, and he continued until being cut off.

" Aw Hiccup did you forget about my feelings?" Jack pretended to be hurt. But a sweet soft smile came across his face, he leaned in and kissed Hiccups forehead.

" We should go to bed now" Was all he said before they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

+++++++BREAK.

Hiccup opened his eyes to find himself snuggled in someone's. At the moment he was confused but last night's memories reminded of him why he was in someone's arms. He remembered his father yelling at him, Jack comforting him, and before all that, confessing to him. Just thinking about it made his face go red.

Was the weird fluttery feeling he'd been having this week been love? He couldn't tell, all he could do was be grateful Jack was here.

" Well, I better get up" Hiccup muttered, not to happy to be working on his day off. He could've spent some time with Jack instead of bowing to Snotlouts commands. When he tried to squirm out of bed Jacks held firmer on Hiccup. He tried to escape again, but the same results were in place.

He needed a new plan, this time Hiccup pried Jacks hands off him and slowly tried to make his out of bed.

" And where do you think you're going?" Jacks playful voice asked behind him followed by a chuckle.

Before Hiccup could reply Jacks hands had already found their way around his waist, pulling him back down into the embrace.

" Jack, I have to get up. I have orders to do" Hiccup whispered while struggling. He wasn't sure if his father was up or not.

Jack ignored his request and pulled him in more. " 5 more minutes Hic" He pleaded.

" No I-" Hiccup was cut off by Jack nipping his ear. Hiccup restrained the groan threatening to escape. Jack then continued by licking it a little, Hiccups face reddening by the second.

" Jack I h-have to go" he stuttered, even though he was slightly enjoying this, he had work to do.

Jack pulled him tighter to him, refusing to let go. Then he went back to nipping.

" HICCUP!" Jack stopped what he was doing, sounding slightly annoyed. His father was calling for him, immediately Hiccup was up getting ready.

" Hey can i come with you?" Jack asked after a yawn. His eyes still drooping with sleep.

" Sure, but it's hot in the forge," Hiccup told him while putting on his vest," and you can't pull pranks on me while I'm working. oh! and no pranks on anyone else either"

The winter spirit laughed and promised he wouldn't. Then he grabbed his staff and followed behind Hiccup downstairs to his ever so kind father. The Viking muttered a good morning and goodbye to his father while grabby a piece of bread. On the way out he threw his scarf on and made his way down to the forge.

" Hey, what about a happy good morning to me?" Jack asked while he was floating upside down, his face in front of Hiccups. The small Vikings frown turned into a giggle, he whispered a good morning, took a bite out of his bread, and continued on.

Jack watched the Viking as he got ready in the forge, organizing, putting on his gear, but the one thing he noticed was Hiccup didn't wear any gloves while he worked. Ok, Jack almost kept his promise, as a villager walked by Jack swiped his staff. The villagers feet beneath him slipped from the ice suddenly appearing falling plat on his face.

" Jack..." Hiccups face was disappointment till the small Viking couldn't suppress the laugh any longer.

Though he kept it in giggles Hiccup still thought it was funny. With a small grunt the villager walked away.

Jack glided over to Hiccup, currently he was laying out things he would need, Jack peeked around to see Hiccup still laughing and giggling. The spirit couldn't help but how cute Hiccup was. All he wanted to do right now was sweep him into the air and go somewhere where they could be alone.

" you're still laughing you know" Jack pointed out.

" Am not." Hiccup protested Still giggling.

" Yes you are" Jack continued.

" am not snowflake"

" Snowflake! no, please don't call me that" he spun around with pleading eyes.

" Snowflake, I like it, good nickname for ya" Hiccup chuckled finishing his preparations.

It went on like this for another few minutes, but Hiccup had forgotten no one could see Jack.

" HEY! useless, who you talking to. you're imaginary friend." Hiccups cheerful happiness had just been crushed in record time. There, standing at the entryway, was Snotlout. Plus his other minions, as Hiccup called them.

" Nope, just talking to myself" Hiccup mumbled. He wasn't in the mood to make another sarcastic comment then get a fist to the face. Nope, didn't want that at all.

" so, what do you need me to fix?" Hiccup asked walking up to them.

" This" Snotlout sneered, throwing at least 11 broken and in need of sharpening weapons onto the ground. Most of them looked like the ones he fixed yesterday.

" These can't all be yours" Hiccup said.

Snotlout snickered beginning to leave when he called, " Fix them useless" with his _minions _following behind him.

Hiccup swatted the words away, bent down and began his work.

Jack had instantly recognised the jerk called Snotlout. He'd just waltzed in here, bringing down Hiccup with every word that came out of his mouth. Jack was going to beat the crap out of them but stopped when his friend glanced his way indicating, no. No? why? he could have easily stopped them, but Hiccup had said no. After the Devil and his minions left Jack instantly spoke up.

" Hiccup, why did you stop me?"

" It's alright Jack, today was actually better. Usually they'll either taunt me or I'll get a fist fight." Hiccup replied, picking up a few weapons, walking over to a device Jack didn't know of and beginning to sharpen them.

" They _hurt _you that often?" Jack said, worry for the person he loved.

" Yeah, you saw that the first time we met" Hiccup indicated, sounding like it was an obvious everyday thing.

Jack stared, Hiccups body language and the expression on his face explained it all. He looked hurt, sad, lonely, and in misery. There was no happiness in the air.

Hiccup was done with the sword and went onto to the axe, Sharpening while thinking about one word, useless.

_Am I useless? pathetic?_

Suddenly snow began to fall in the room.

" Jack what are you doing?" Hiccup asked sharpening the last blade of the axe.

" trying to cheer you up!" Jack cheered.

Hiccup smiled, at least someone was here to make him happy. Jack and Hiccup talked for hours while the small Viking worked. Trying his best to finish up so he could escape with the one and only Jack frost.

+++++BREAK.

The dark figure loomed around the clearing, searching for anything left of a certain Viking and spirit. His black liquid had come back to inform him they failed. Though he didn't mind, at least this would be exciting. He emerged from the shadows, though he was still hidden, black fear surrounded him. A laugh of dread and complete darkness filled the air.

" This should be fun" was all he said before sinking back into his dark realm.

sorry sorry ssorrryy...

this chapter sucks as does every chapter. but its kind of confusing, oh well. well Jack confessed his feelings even though it was rushed i can't stand wait any longer to write serious hijack so yeah. i can never seem to write fluffy things, its always dark sad things. hope you enjoyed the chapter review point out things you don't like! like certain words or the way i explain things

MERRY CHRISTMAS.

aaahh i hate this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - My way of showing I love you

A few hours of work and Hiccup was done. Though he wasn't an idiot, he could tell half of the weapons were ones he'd done yesterday, adding on to Snotlouts. He doesn't know how but Snotlout had managed to get all these weapons, break them, or make them in need of sharpening. Not wanting to hang over this for the rest of the afternoon Hiccup took off his apron, put it away, then called for Jack.

" Jack! come on I'm leaving" He got strange looks from the villagers, but he didn't care.

Jack currently had been sitting on the roof of the forge when he heard his name and the word '_leaving'_

_Finally! _

The playful spirit flew down and followed Hiccup till he turned a corner, the side of the house letting him out of view from villagers.

_Here we go. _

He wasn't sure if his plan was going to work or not but it had to. With a quick swipe of his staff the wind responded, Jack swept Hiccup from feet, and in seconds they were in the air. Out of sight from villagers of course.

Hiccups yelp was too cute for Jack to handle, as soon as they were in the air Hiccup was stuttering to put him down. Jack refused of course, he only asked the winds to carry them faster. It wasn't that long of trip but Hiccup knew he couldn't win against Jack.

" Jack where are we going?" Hiccup asked while letting his legs dangle on Jacks arms. He was carrying him bridal style, but Hiccup didn't mind, He actually felt closer to Jack this way. The way Jack smelled of pine and fresh fallen snow calmed him. It sent a relaxing feeling.

" Somewhere secret, you'll find out when we get there" Jack replied obviously excited for who knows what.

Hiccup nodded and leaned his head onto Jacks chest. His hands gripping his cloak to keep it from flying everywhere. The small Viking looked ahead of him, a little ways away was a lake in a clearing. It wasn't the same one where he had met Jack, no this place was breathtaking. The snow that covered the trees and the ground beneath shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. Unique designs of frost laced around branches and rocks surrounding the lake. The lake. It was beautiful, it glowed with ice frozen over it, blocking the view of the water. More frost designs were covered on the lake, leaving the lake looking more like art than a lake.

" What is this place?" Hiccup breathed out.

Lightly Jack and Hiccup were landed to the ground, the spirit gave a smile and set Hiccup back on his feet.

" I guess you could call this my home" Jack told him with a sound of hurt and comfort.

Hiccup turned to Jack, " your home, does this mean, this is where-"

" I woke up" Jack finished, though he gave a smile, this smile didn't hold anything painful. It was full of happiness and calm.

" It's beautiful" Hiccup commented.

" Why thank you" He said back.

Hiccup approached the lake as his boots creaked the snow, he took in the view, he sniffed the air. It smelt just like Jack, though this was more wilderness than winter spirit. He felt a small tug at his waist, Jack had put his arms around them, his head leaning on Hiccups shoulder.

" Hiccup, can you dance?" Jack asked out of the blue.

When Jack looked at Hiccup he seemed to think about it or a moment.

" yeah, I guess" He said sounding unsure in the slightest.

Jack raise his eyebrows at the small Viking, " Really?"

" Ok...no, actually I can't dance." Hiccup gave up. He felt the chuckle on his shoulder from Jack, the winter spirit nudged into Hiccups face. Hiccup giggled, Jacks hair was tickling him.

" The only reason I can't dance is because..." He trailed off, ah the memories.

" Because you never had me until now" Jack finished in a sarcastic tone.

" Sure thing snowflake" Hiccup laughed, his face in a blush but he didn't care, he was here with Jack, and that's all that mattered.

" As much as I dislike that nickname I can't dislike it." Jack said.

" What? how come you can't dislike and yet you can like it doesn't- "

" Because you gave it to me" He whispered into Hiccups ear cutting him off, causing him to shiver as his blush deepened.

Hiccup perked up, he started to stutter words Jack wasn't understanding. When Jack shifted a little while holding Hiccup his staff had managed to hit the small Viking in the head, getting an 'ow' in response.

" Sorry"

"So, how come someone as cute and graceful as you can't dance?" Jack questioned.

" Well let's just say I've never really had the chance and I'm not graceful," Hiccup added with a shrug, " there was this one time when my father paired me up with this girl Astrid during a party and I was a complete klutz, I ended up making a whole mess of the it...and getting a good lecture from my dad... As well as other things but yeah, ever since then, I haven't danced."

There was silence for a good minute...until Jack had an idea. He let go of Hiccup, walked around him and took a bow.

" Would you like you dance?" Jack asked while coming up from the bow.

" I'm not a girl so I'm not curtseying, but sure" Hiccup laughed.

Jack grabbed Hiccups wrist and pulled them out onto the lake, while Jack walked normally on the ice Hiccup was slipping and sliding.

" Jack!"

The winter spirit pulled Hiccup up before he could slip and began dancing with him. Jacks hand was placed around his waist to keep him from falling and they were doing his version of something called the waltz. It was more upbeat but it was fun, they slid across the ice, Jack twirling Hiccup every once in a while their laughter echoed in the air.

" See! I knew you weren't a bad dancer!" Jack told him while letting Hiccup go.

" I am too! wait!" He called to him.

Now Hiccups hand was in Jacks and he was swung the Viking in out. The afternoon sunlight sparkled on them, Jack cloak flowed as they _danced. _Hiccup yelped when Jack suddenly flung him up bridal style, but he started laughing, he was having fun. The winter spirit flopped him down and continued dancing.

" You know, I don't get how you can't dance" Jack persisted.

All he got back was a laugh and a smile. They spun in and out again until Jacks hand slipped and Hiccup was tumbling backwards.

" Whoa!" Jack called out in surprise.

Jack acted quickly, he used the curve of his staff to latching it on to Hiccups waist, pulling him up before he could fall. The tug on the staff caused Hiccup to stumble forward and crash into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup to keep him from falling again, Jack looked to see Hiccup staring at him. Jack looked at every detail, they way Hiccups eyes changed to different shades of green, his freckles, his soft lips...

Hiccup couldn't help the blush when they stared at each other, he felt a weird feeling and let a soft grin.

Jack didn't even take time for Hiccup to process, He connected their lips. He pulled the frail boy closer to him, making Hiccups body press against his , their mouths growing closer. He felt the jerk of surprise but he didn't care. He loved Hiccup, and this was his way of showing it.

Snow began falling, light pecks of snow as the kiss grew deeper. He felt Hiccup return the kiss, Jack loved him with all his heart, he didn't want to let go. He smothered their lips, the kiss went on for what seemed like forever. All he wanted was for Hiccup to never disappear.

Hiccup pulled away panting, Jack panting as well. Jack noticed the deep blush on Hiccups face, he looked too cute.

" Jack" Was all Hiccup could say.

The winter spirit scooped Hiccup in his arms and lifted into the air. His emotions were out of control, he felt too excited like he just wanted to scream.

" That was, wow" Jack burst out.

Hiccup giggled at the way Jack was acting, he sounded like a little kid too excited for something. Then his thoughts shot back to the kiss. Instead of flustering and stuttering he just let this unknown feeling wash over him.

" Hey Jack, mind putting us down?"

" Oh sure, sorry"

They landed back onto the lake, Hiccup managed not to slip and fall. Hiccup and Jack walked off the ice to a nearby tree then sat down. They didn't say anything, they just enjoyed the silence as Hiccup snuggled into Jack.

+++++BREAK.

Stoic walked into the forge expecting to find Hiccup, but he only found Gobber making a small weapon over in the corner.

" Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

Gobber turned away from his work with a look of surprise, he was surprised by the fact Stoic was actually looking for his son.

" Sorry I haven't, he finished the orders this morning and left. Why are you looking for him?" Gobber answered.

" Well remember that meeting, were leaving to find the nest, I was going to tell him, could you?" Stoic spoke.

Gobber sighed, and here he thought stoic actually needed Hiccup for a good reason.

" Yes I'll tell him, any last words to for me to tell Hiccup?"

" No, but you're staying behind to watch over the village for me, we should be back soon" Stoic informed. He said his goodbyes and walked away.

Hiccup enjoyed the warmth under Jacks cloak, it was quiet and peaceful, just the way he liked it. He felt Jacks head fall on his, he turned to see Jack falling asleep. He poked at the winter spirits nose, trying to wake him up.

" Jack wake up, you're falling asleep" Hiccup continued poking his nose," Jack you shouldn't sleep here."

Jack groaned but let his eyes flutter open, he muttered an apology.

" Why are you so tired, we just danced a second ago"

" Well the other night when those things attacked you I stayed up making sure they wouldn't come back" he confessed.

Hiccup looked worried for a second when he realized Jack was just trying to protect him.

" I'm sure they're gone" Hiccup lied, he felt sick to his stomach thinking about the black ink, he felt they weren't gone. He felt like they were waiting for their chance to once again bring fear.

Hiccup bowed his head to hide his fear from the winter spirit. He remembered the feeling of when the ink touched his wrist, it was thick and dark, and it was painful. Suddenly he wanted to leave, he felt something was wrong. He tugged on Jacks cloak to get his attention.

" I think we should leave, my dad's probably worried"

Jack seemed confused for a moment but shrugged and agreed. He picked Hiccup up in his arms prepared to fly, the winds instantly answered to him.

They were half way there when the winds started tugging at Jack again, trying to send him in the opposite direction. The anxiety in Hiccup worsened.

_it's just like last time. _

" Hey! wind stop!" Jack called out, the wind was making it dangerous for him to fly. Any wrong moves and Hiccup and him would be out of the sky in the blink of an eye.

" Hiccup do you mind if we walk? it's dangerous to fly with the winds like this" He told him.

He looked down to his friend, his head was bowed and he seemed a little shaky but he gave a nod as a yes. Jack lowered them to the ground, set Hiccup down, and observed they were probably halfway to the village. He was going to tell his Hiccup how far along they were but he stopped, Hiccup looked shaky, he was looking away lost in the thought.

" Hiccup? are you okay?" Jack asked, he reached out to take his hand but The small Viking flinched away.

He muttered an apology to Jack and gave a fake smile, not wanting to worry his friend. Jack of course saw right through Hiccup, it was quite clear something was wrong.

" Hiccup _please _don't lie to me" Jack pleaded," I love you and I hate it when something's wrong and I can't do anything."

Hiccup opened then closed his mouth, unsure what to say to the winter spirit. It was true he was lying again. Jack went up to Hiccup and took his hand in his, reassuring him everything was ok.

They trudged along in the snow towards Berk, the fearful feeling still gnawing at Hiccup. His grip was tight on Jacks hand, he felt like they were being watched. Not being able to stand this anymore Hiccup spoke up.

" Jack is it safe to fly now?"

" Sorry, I'm not sure, how about we walk a little longer and then I'll check. Ok." Jack suggested.

" Sure" Hiccup responded weakly.

It had been half an hour and they were already not that far from the village. Hiccups anxiety started to loosen a little at the sight of his home, even though it held bad memories, he had Jack now. As Hiccup started to walk to the village, he felt his legs become weak and heavy. Like something was dragging him down, but he shrugged off and stayed close to Jack.

The thick black ink in shape of a slinking cat had come across the human and the immortal his master had been looking for. He saw them land right in the middle of the forest, they talked and then headed in the direction of village called Berk. The inking cat followed them, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows, waiting for his chance.

It jerked a little when he felt fear coming from the freckled human holding the immortals hand, fear of him. It made the cat more curious, why did it's master want this human so badly?

After slithering from shadow to shadow hen found he was out of luck. The immortal and the human had walked into the sunlight towards the village. He had to act quickly, they can't escape.

The cat let a sly purr form in its throat, he slipped into the humans shadow from the sun. He was tense for a moment when the human seemed to notice its presence but relaxed when it ignored him. Now all he had to do was wait till nightfall.

/

I think I'm using too much of the same sentence practically making each chapter the same. ( bows head in sadness?) well on the bright side my writing skill is improving and yeah. So...

I don't know if I already said this, I won't merge HTTYD into the story because I'll probably just make a sequel. but yeah.

UGH! you have no idea how part of me wants to walk away from 'there's a light' and start a modern AU Hijack fic. ugh but i will probably finish this.

and i always end the chapter with something bad is or will be happening.

;3 ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - turn fear to comfort

Hiccup and Jack made their way around the village trying to keep out of sight from everyone. Hiccup didn't want to leave Jack so he could walk up to his house in plain sight, he still felt something wasn't right. There was a heavy weight on his shoulders as he walked with him, his stomach twisted with anxiety, ever since they had left Jacks 'home' he'd felt uneasy. The wind seemed to notice his discomfort and lightly swished around the small Viking.

Jack heard Hiccup giggle from behind him, he could feel the worry, fear, and anxiety off Hiccup as they walked, it worried Jack. Hiccup had a knack for sensing something was wrong, when he felt the wind comfort them it calmed him a little. It had only been a few minutes before they were at the back end of the house.

" So do you want to go in the front door, or let me Wisk you off your feet and fly through your window." Jack asked Hiccup with a smirk.

The Viking giggled even more from Jacks exaggeration as well from the wind tickling his hair.

Hiccup didn't even get to answer when Jack swept him off his feet and lifted them up into the air, they flew through his window and landed onto the floor.

" alright then" was all Hiccup could say. Jack chuckled and let him down from his hold.

It was still close to afternoon but it was roughly close to dinner time, Hiccups stomach growled. He heard Jack laugh from behind him, as the mature Viking his was he just stuck his tongue out at the winter spirit then offered him food if he wanted any.

" No thanks, I don't really need to eat." Jack told him swatting his and at nothing.

" Oh really?" Hiccup started as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, " by the way Jack, how old are you other than 18, I mean how long have you gone without food?"

" Don't even try, I'm not telling you my real age but since I'm immortal I don't need to eat. It's nice every once in a while, but I have to sleep for some reason." He replied.

Hiccup nodded to Jacks answer while opening a cupboard. After a few moments of searching he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a small piece of bread, an apple, and a small nibble of cheese.

" You know every time I see you, you're either eating bread or nothing else" Jack pointed out.

Hiccup looked to see Jack sitting at the table, legs perched on it. He sighed and took a bight out of his bread. It seemed all that anxiety had disappeared in a matter of minutes, but that didn't keep Hiccup off his guard.

" Jack get your feet off the table" Hiccup ordered.

The winter spirit to Hiccups surprise, listened to him and sat up. After Hiccup finished eating he cleaned his mess up then stood there. He felt Jack come up behind and slinked his arms around Hiccups waist. Hiccup accepted the embrace, it soothed him.

" Hiccup, you know I never really got an answer from last night" Jack said while leaning on the small Vikings shoulder.

" What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, though some how he knew what Jack was going to say.

" I love you Hic, do you love me back is my question" They stood there in silence for a while.

Hiccups face turned a bright red, but his expression softened when he thought about it. Of course he loved Jack, he was everything to him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly and took Jacks hand in his.

" Of course I love you Jack, you're everything to me." Hiccup said to his winter spirit in his own honest words.

Smiling was all Jack could do, the person he cherished loved him back. He giggled and nudged into Hiccups hair, taking in his scent.

" You smell nice" Jack commented.

" Thank you? never had that compliment before"

Jack moved from his hair and used his hand to tilt Hiccups head towards his own.

Before Hiccup could speak Jack had already connected their lips, the kiss deepening after a moment. He felt Jacks tongue over his lips, he moaned allowing Jack into his mouth. Jack wanted to explore every inch of Hiccup, he pulled Hiccup closer, getting another moan in response. After a few more seconds Jack pulled away from the kiss and nipped on Hiccups ear.

" Jack wait, not here" Hiccup gasped.

The winter spirit ignored Hiccups words, continuing on licking and nipping his ear. Hiccup shivered at Jacks touch, he escaped his grasp and turned and faced the winter spirit. Before he could say anything he was interrupted by the a loud knock. He heard Jack groan in annoyance as Hiccup stumbled over to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to find Gobber standing in the doorway.

" Gobber? what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

" Your dad wanted me to let you know he went to search for the dragons nest again. He said he would either be back around a month or less, depends." Gobber informed him.

Hiccup thanked Gobber for the news, though his all cheerful mood had taken a rough turn. He closed the door and stumbled up to his room, Jack following behind him. As soon Hiccup made it through the door he flung himself onto the bed.

" Who was that?" Jack asked while leaning his staff against the wall.

" Gobber, I'm his apprentice in smiting" Hiccup replied.

Jack nodded, he went to sit at the end of bed when his feet made contact with something. Jack feet slipped and he tumbled backward, he yelped before managing to grab hold of the bed.

" Jack are you okay!?" Hiccup was already sitting upward.

Jack gave him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up till he turned his attention to what he had slipped on. But Hiccup was there before him, eyes wide and fearful. There, covering the floor, was thick black ink. Jack knelt down beside him, he went to touch it when he felt Hiccup grab his wrist and shake his head.

" Don't touch it" His voice was a little shaky.

The winter spirit nodded and grabbed his staff. He froze the liquid and poked at a few times, making sure it wasn't going to attack them.

" Jack, you don't think it followed us back. What's it doing here, what exactly is it?"

" I'm not sure, I've been keeping watch and haven't seen anything" Jack said noticing Hiccups fear," It probably stuck to our clothes or something, nothing to worry about"

That didn't shake the terrible feeling Hiccup felt, he shrugged it away, trying to ignore it.

The feline shadow camouflaged itself in the darkness of the humans room. It had contacted it's master and his orders were stay and observe the two until he arrives. The human and immortal had no idea they were being watched from the shadows.

It slinked itself under the bed, making himself comfortable for a nap. The fear of the human was sweet, if possible, a sleazy grin formed on the cats face.

Jack pecked Hiccups cheek with a kiss and smiled at him, trying to comfort the small Viking. He got soft smile in return, they both stood up.

" It's okay Hiccup, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise" Jack reassured him.

Hiccup relaxed at Jacks words, he was right, he had nothing to be afraid of. The snow white teen made himself comfortable and flopped onto the bed. Hiccup was about to get changed when Jack wrestled him down onto the bed. Hiccup laughed hysterically while Jack tickled him.

" I've discovered your weakness" he claims, tickling Hiccup behind the ear.

Hiccups giggles were adorable to the winter spirit, he decided Hiccup had enough and stopped his ticklish attack. Now Jack was spooning Hiccup on their side, both lying while the auburn haired teen caught his breath.

" That...wasn't fair...I demand a rematch" Hiccup declared finally catching his breath.

" Nope" Jack smirked.

Hiccup was going to protest when jack snuggled into him, pulling him closer. The winter spirit closed his eyes, Hiccup did the same. In not time the two were asleep in each other's arms.

The young teen made his way through the shadows in his father's home, he had received news they had discovered the human. He was proud to say his father is Pitch black, king of nightmares. While he himself was the prince of nightmares. The dark ages had long since crumbled to nothing, but hope lingered in their amber eyes. One way or another they would have their paradise back, and it laid in the hands of one freckled boy.

_I'm sorry for short chapter, it sets up for the next one. :( i feel like when he says he was proud to say his father is pitch black.. and so on it doesn't fit. and guys I'm just improvising this story as I go. I just discovered this when writing this terribly short chapter. :( I have no idea how I'm going to make the dark ages future, fate thing, lie ( lye) in Hiccups hands, I have so many ideas! but yeah. I haven't updated in a while so yeah sorry for this long authors thing, I forget what people call them but here is some..._

_**SHOCKING NEWS! READ! **_

_**I know this probably won't be shocking to you but it is to me, Jack frost, wears a belt! (:o**_

_**gasp! ok so i went to see rise of the guardians a second time and while watching i noticed Jack actually wears a belt, I know this is stupid what is my life! oh and when bunny days no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages! it picked my interest, so that's how I got the idea for future chapters. I'M SORRY!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Prince of nightmares

There he was again, in the realm he had desperately escaped from. There he was once again trapped in his prison... While the prince of nightmares was the cause of it all.

_Hiccup once again stood in darkness, he was alone, only faint whispers he heard. Cautiously, he took a step forward. It seemed weird to him, how could he control his actions in a dream. In dreams, you weren't suppose to be able to what he is doing, people can't control what happens inside them. _

_" Hello" Hiccup shouted, a sick feeling washed over him as it echoed into the whispers. _

_Suddenly, a teen with snow white hair, bright blue eyes, in the shadows, appeared in front of him. _

_" Jack?" His voice had relief and fear. Why was Jack here?_

_" __**How could you Hiccup?**__" Jack answered his unspoken question, his voice was more demonic then the playful loving winter spirit he had come to know and love._

_Fear and anxiety cursed Hiccups body, he took a few steps back when the the air smelt of a sick copper. The floor rippled with tints of read from the dark, he heard the splash when his foot came down into blood. _

_" What are talking about? you're not Jack, what do you want!?" Hiccup shouted, trying to escape his nightmare. 'He had to beat it' was his only thoughts, 'this isn't real' is what he told himself._

_" __**You're a killer... a murderer**__." Jack continued, his words more powerful and demon. _

_Flames erupted around them, they were in Hiccups home. Hiccup instantly recognised this moment. A memory he had never told anyone. The exact moment and memory of his mother's death. The one person who really loved and cared. Hiccup had nowhere to run, he looked into Jacks eyes. It's vibrant blue were tainted with amber, Hiccup watched slowly as all of Jack's eye colour faded into the amber._

_A scream, the scream of his mother that night in his bedroom as she fought. He ignored the fire and bolted up to his room, this was a dream he could fix this night, save his mom! Hiccup hoped. _

_But he was too late, in Hiccups five year old arms, lay his dying mother covered in blood. The dragon dead while she was dying in her sons embrace. Hiccup ran over to his memory, unknown tears fell. His younger self sobbing begging his mother not to leave him. It overwhelming him, the same feeling of absolute terror from that night all came back. His memory disappeared, not even showing him her last smile and goodbye. _

_" __**You killed her, took her away from me" **__Stoic appeared, on the other side of Hiccup. _

_Hiccup didn't even bother to speak, defend himself, he may of been in control of his actions. This nightmare was way beyond steering. _

_His eyes were wet from sobbing, he went to rub away the water when he felt the thick red on his hands. Blood stained them, a damp slot on his pants and shirt. Exactly like the night his mother died. His knees buckled, he collapsed to the floor. _

_" __**USELESS"**_

_**" PATHETIC"**_

_**" DISAPOINTMENT"**_

_**" SICK EXCUSE FOR A SON"**_

_**"**__STOP!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, he couldn't take it much longer. _

_" __** You bring disaster with every step you take" **_

_Hiccups eyes snapped open widening, he had never heard those words. He didn't recognised the voice who spoke them! _

_The shouts turned to whispers, and the whispers turned to no sound. The only people left now were him and Jack. Berks people long faded away. _

_This person wasn't the real Jack, the spirit standing across from him. It had glowing amber eyes staring at him with an emotionless expression. Jack couldn't save him this time. _

Hiccup jerked forward, panting heavily, sweat trickling down his face. He looked to see Jack peacefully sleeping beside him, the winter spirit hadn't stayed up to watch. Hiccup felt terrible, Jack had stayed up for him these past few nights without much sleep, he deserved it.

The nightmare prince watched from the shadows, seeing the human awake from his nightmare. When he saw the boy lay back down trying to go sleep he walked away from his shadows, gazing down at the boy before him.

He let his hand trail along the boys face, when the boy jerked up he pulled his hand away and made himself half out and in the shadows.

" Who's there? who are you? what do you want?" Hiccup asked to the figure standing in the dark.

" Good to see your awake, did we have a good nightmare?" The figure responded stepping out hiding.

Hiccup swung his legs over the bed, he shook Jack but he didn't wake up in time as Hiccup was pulled by something. Forcing him to stand up. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he took in the strangers appearance.

He had beautiful face and looked to be Hiccups age, his black hair swished to the sides, in short his hair was messy. The stranger wore all black, a tunic like his own but quarter length sleeves with a dark belt, dark grey pants with boots almost going up to his knees. And one small silver hoop earring. The intruder Hiccup called him, blended into the dark so Hiccup couldn't see his eyes.

" Nightmare?" Hiccup glanced around the room for a weapon, he could wake up Jack but he didn't know what this person was capable of. Any sudden movements and he could dead on the spot for all he knew.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Hiccup questioned a second time, fear surrounding him.

" Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself" The boy said pulling something from the shadows.

He pulled out a blade to Hiccups horror. It was half the length of a sword and was shaped like one. It was lined with silver and black and one amber stone.

Hiccup backed up a little as the boy took a bow and came back up with a sly grin.

" My name is Raven, the Prince of Nightmares"

Hiccup was now **very **afraid. This person was the prince of nightmares, and probably the one who had attacked them. Hiccup took one step back when suddenly the prince of nightmares was at his side.

" Ja-!" Hiccup called but what cut short when Raven grabbed him by the waist and covered his mouth.

" You don't want to wake him up, " Raven whispered sending chills down Hiccups spine, " He must be having a precious dream, I don't think we want to disturb it. "

He struggled in Ravens grip, trying to pry the hand off his mouth. When the princes hand slid down Hiccups face he instantly stopped struggling, afraid of what Raven could do. He slowly looked into the eyes of the boy, they were a deathly amber. His eyes glowed in the darkness, he laughed dark and lowly while he let his hands linger around the boys neck.

" What's your name?" Raven asked.

" H-Hiccup" He replied hesitant as if he should.

" An unusual name. That nightmare you had must of have terrible though .." Raven lifted his chin making Hiccup look up at him, " I can't blame you though, surely your mother bleeding and dying in your arms would give you a dream like that"

Raven was caught off guard when Hiccup broke free of his grasp backing away in fear.

" H-how do you know about my mother. I've never told anyone about..." Hiccup said shakily.

Raven grinned, walking over to Hiccup when the boy backed away he stopped.

" Do you know what dreams are made of?" Raven suddenly asked.

Hiccup didn't reply, he backed up again almost to Jack, if he could just get a little closer. He wanted to handle this himself but this person was a spirit, should he wake Jack?

" Dreams are made of memories, what you think, what you love, any events in your daily life. As are nightmares. Nightmares are made from people's fears, dark haunting memories, and experience."

Hiccup was just able to shake Jack awake when the prince of nightmares grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Raven pinned his hands above him to keep Hiccup from struggling.

" Hiccup!" Jack shouted. He quickly grabbed his staff and shot ice at the figure pinning Hiccup.

Raven only managed to dodge half of Jacks attack, he grabbed Hiccup with his bleeding arm. He pulled out his blade and held it to the boys throat.

" I think you should get rid of that staff Jack, you never know who it could hurt" Raven held the blade further to Hiccups throat earning a small sound of pain from the Viking.

Raven was practically crushing Hiccup in his grip, Hiccup shook his head pleading Jack not to put his staff down.

" I'll listen only if you tell me what you want?" Jack bargained, still in his fighting stance, also wondering how this person knew his name.

" Put the staff down and I won't hurt little Hiccup here" Raven denied putting the cold metal to his throat, a drip of blood forming on the blade.

Suddenly the room dropped to a much too cold temperature. Frost climbed up the walls and the wind was swirling in the air. Jack was debating on whether or not to listen.

" Will you let him go if I let go of my staff?" Jack asked one more time to be sure.

" Yes"

Jack dropped his staff to the floor and put his hands up in defeat. Raven released the knife from Hiccups neck and faded into the shadows.

" I'll be back" was Ravens last words before disappearing completely.

Hiccup kept his balance for a second before Jack hugged the life out of him.

" Thank god your okay"

" yeah" His voice was sort of raspy.

Jack pulled away while Hiccup continued to keep his head down.

" Hiccup who was that and what did he want with you?"

Hiccup wasn't sure whether or not to tell Jack, he didn't even know what Raven wanted with him. In all honesty, Jack was making him feel a little weak. He was suppose to be used to it but part of him didn't want to be, he wasn't weak.

" I'm fine Jack, he said his name was Raven I don't know what he wanted"

Jack flinched, Hiccup sounded different. He said those words plain and simple like, and he sounded annoyed about something.

" Ok, Hiccup what's wrong?" Jack went to comfort him but Hiccup got up and left the room.

Jack followed after him asking him where he was going?, what's wrong, are you mad? but Hiccup ignored him till they came to a small box. Hiccup pulled out a weird object that showed his reflection.

" I'm just checking the cut I got." He replied dryly.

Jack had had it with Hiccup, he swung the Viking around to face him.

" Ok what is wrong? all of a sudden your acting cold towards me. did I do something? I was only trying to protect you, Hiccup why are you mad at me?"

Hiccup shook away from Jacks grip and stood up with clenched fists. He was angry but didn't want to be, Hiccup didn't want to fight.

" Why I'm not mad at you!" Hiccup raised his voice, not a shout and not a whisper, just letting his feelings out, " I'm not weak Jack! I feel weak! I'm useless and I don't want to be! I want you to know I can take care of myself! I want you to trust me"

As soon as Hiccups words were finished Jack let them sink in. Did he really make Hiccup feel like that, he was suppose to take all that pain away.

" Hiccup I didn't mean to make you feel that way"

" No never mind I'm sorry I didn't mean to take my anger out like that"

" Hiccup you're not weak! your strong in a different way. You care for things others don't, you see the beauty in something while people pay no attention to it. Your drawings are amazing, and your smart. I swear those are your greatest strengths."

Hiccup began flustering, stuttering, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree in red. He stood up muttering something.

" what was that?" Jack asked suddenly curious.

" Stop being so serious, it's weird for someone like you to be so..." Hiccup spoke up.

The winter spirit chuckled and ruffled Hiccups hair, he followed the Viking up the stairs to the room. The tension from moments ago long gone.

Raven listened to the sound of his footsteps as he walked towards his father's room. His father's room was meant for the nightmare king and the nightmare king only. The prince zig zagged through spiral stairs, tunnels, and archways as he finally entered the nightmare kings room.

Pitch was his name, the kings name, and Raven was a tool. Raven knew his father never truly loved him, he didn't care though, he never loved his father either. After all, his memories proved his father's hate towards him.

Pitch noticed his sons presences and turned around from what he was doing." Raven, where is the boy?"

" I'm sorry, the winter spirit interrupted before I could do anything." Raven informed bowing his head. He tried his hardest to avoid the angering gaze of his father.

" Your useless, did you even get his name? anything at all!?" Pitch yelled towards the teen.

" Yes, he said his name was Hiccup."

The king of nightmares yelled at him a few times more for something Raven didn't pay attention to. Pitch saw his son obviously ignoring his words and suddenly appeared beside him, he grabbed his sons arm.

" You will listen, you are fear, you only obey me" He saw some fear in Ravens eyes, pitch grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground, Raven struggled for a moment before being tossed aside.

" Bring me the boy" was all he said, dismissing his son.

Raven sat in the comfort of the shadows, his cat sitting in his lap as he thought about Hiccup.

" I'm guessing you're going to be difficult, Hiccup"

His cat meowed agreeing. The prince slyly grinned, he was going to enjoy his task. Though he still thought of the problems in his way. Jack frost was constantly around the boy, making it hard to get close without causing an up roar.

Raven knew part of him knew this was wrong, and another part of him enjoyed Hiccups fear. Hiccup feared everything around him, people, memories, future, losing others, and himself. Which surprised Raven, but his fear was irresistible, any fearling would know that.

Raven let the shadows swallow him towards his target.

Hiccup felt a shiver shake his body, he quickly ignored and snuggled closer into Jack. It was in the middle of the night, he didn't want to think about the prince of nightmares.

Slowly he drifted into sleep, not being able to get the nightmare prince named Raven away from his mind.

**Announcement! **

**I hate my writing. I feel like this is all messy so, once i am finished this story sometime in the future i will be going back to previous chapters and rewriting them. Especially the first chapter, that one needs work. This chapter was okay to me...**

**I AM LOSING CONFIDIENCE! and I suck at writing kissing scenes I sincerely apologize for the last chapter. **

REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm sorry

It had been three days since the attack of Raven. Hiccup was sort of disappointed. Not like he wanted to be attacked, invaded of privacy, and be kidnapped it's that he was, worried. Hiccup didn't know why but when he looked into Ravens eyes there was no intent to harm him. Raven looked like a puppet, the nightmare prince could have easily have taken Hiccup that night. He had dagger to his throat and control of the situation.

" So why?" Hiccup muttered.

Currently he was working on one of his projects in the forge, slamming a hammer onto metal lost in his pondering.

_Why do I care so much?_

_Raven could have easily killed me!_

Hiccup was so distracted that he accidently missed the weapon he was forming. The metal clanged off the table, the hammer swung in the air, and everything came crashing down. Weapons fell one after another, clattered noises escaped through the ruckus. And just this once Hiccup finally thought he could be alone.

" Hiccup are you okay! Is Raven back!?" Jack shouted question after question as he dashed towards him.

" Yes Jack I'm okay, I just missed with the hammer" Hiccup tried to calm down the frantic winter spirit.

These past three days Jack had never given him one ounce of privacy. Hiccup loved him but people do need space. The forge was the only place so far Jack couldn't stand ten minutes in, it was too hot for the winter spirit.

" Sorry" Jack noticed Hiccups tone again. He was annoyed with him.

Hiccup heard the shouts from Gobber, immediately he started to clean everything up. Jack proceeded to help him, picking up fallen weapons while Hiccup got his work back together.

" You know" Jack started through the clangs of Hiccups hammer," - would you like to go flying?"

Jack felt the mood lighten up at the suggestion. Hiccup loved flying with Jack, but the spirit had annoyed the hell out of him, but he couldn't miss this chance with him.

" Sure" Hiccup shrugged, trying not to make his excitement obvious. Since Raven had attacked Jack and Hiccup hadn't gotten some alone time together, Jack was always on guard while Hiccup stayed silent. His hammer again clanged to the ground when Jack swung Hiccup up bridal style.

" Could you at least give me a warning!" Hiccup stammered at the spirit.

" No" Jack playfully smirked back. A deep blush formed on Hiccups face, Jack was always teasing him.

Later on they were soaring in the air, the winds swishing their hair and the sunlight shining down on them. Hiccup enjoyed the wind, the air, and the comfort of the sky. Most of all he enjoyed Jacks presence as well, even if he's annoyed the hell out him the past 3 days. He felt Jack hold him closer, Hiccup looked up to see the spirit smiling, that smile that made everything ok.

Hiccup wouldn't admit to Jack, but he was scared. He was scared for the future, of Raven, and even himself. He was scared he would lose Jack, or the spirit would be hurt because of him. The sick feeling in his stomach never left him alone. It never released him from the stress.

" Jack can we go to your lake? It's nice there and I want to go." Hiccup asked snuggling into to jack from the cold.

" M-my lake? okay sure. It'll be a little longer are you sure?" Jack stuttered a little caught off guard by the small Vikings request, but in the end agreed as Hiccup nodded in response.

Raven had been observing his target or targets for the 3 days he had chosen to stay away. He wanted everything to lay low so they'd let their guard down. Then he would strike. The prince didn't want to do this forcefully, unfortunately he had no choice. He knew he would never escape his father's cruel ways.

Creeping from the shadows, Midnight came slinking around Ravens legs. Raven chuckled at his cat, it was weird for him to have comforting company. Midnight was the only fearling, as his father called them, that had emotions. Raven created Midnight to keep him company, his father on the other hand didn't really care for her.

" Hey Mid com here" Raven called his 'pet', gesturing for her to sit in his lap.

She accepted happily, they watched from the shadows in the greenery of the forest. Even though he was dark spirit Raven still loved the sunlight. It could lighten up any sad mood and give life to the world. Then prince shook from his thoughts and focused to the sky, there his targets were in sight.

" Alright time to get started" he said standing up. Mid jumped away from him.

Raven raised his hand towards the pair, the black ink slithering to his side as if commanded. His amber eyes dimly glowed as the ink wrapped itself around his hand, thick black liquid slipped from his fingers.

" Only shoot them out. **Don't** touch the human, leave him alone and I'll take care of it." He commanded, then he focused his gaze upon Hiccup. "** Keep the winter spirit occupied, understand." **

Ravens words were firm, in order for his plan to work, he had to separate the two. Raven aimed, he closed his eyes and let the ink go, let the nightmare go. It all went down as planned.

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed, getting the winter spirit attention. But it was too late.

The ink had already hit them, the winter was spirit was caught off guard and accidently let his hold collapse on Hiccups legs. Leaving him only grasping Hiccup by his hand.

" Hiccup hold on tight! Whatever you do don't let go of my hand!" Jack shouted to him, struggling to gain a could grasp on his staff.

Hiccup didn't even reply, he yelped when the ink formed into a sharp edge and sliced his cheek. Blood trickling along it. The Viking gasped when it spread its way to his hand holding Jacks.

"ugh!" Jack managed to growl in frustration.

He had ordered the winds to keep in the air and if they could, help him get rid of the black liquid coming at them from different directions. They weren't attacking all at once so he figured there was a conductor. A master instructing them on what to do. Jack managed just in time to swipe another shot with his staff when he heard the cry from Hiccup.

" Jack freeze our hands together!"

Jack hit his staff with another ink shot and turned to Hiccup to tell him he was crazy but stopped. He understood his idea, there spreading it way along Hiccups arm and hand, was the ink. And it was getting closer to his hold.

Jack swiped another shot! He was getting tired of this. The spirit growled in frustration, Hiccups idea was perfect, but. It involved to harm him. Jack hesitated, he looked down and saw the determination in his Vikings eyes. Did he really want to do this?

" Hiccup I could hurt you! " Jack shouted, but his time was up.

He felt the silky feeling of the ink crawl onto their hands. Hiccup struggled to keep his grip, he grunted when he swung his other hand to hold onto Jack. He let out a cry of pain when ink shot from below and swished his hand away.

_That isn't going to work._

_what do you have? what could you do!?_

_Why isn't Jack freezing our hands! _

" come on" Hiccups hand was slipping from Jacks. He was scared, his stomach twisted and anxiety pooling into the air. He was overwhelmed.

Time seemed to slow down, he saw Jack fighting off the attacks, and felt his hand slip away from Jacks safe touch. His eyes widened, realizing he was going to fall. It felt weird, it felt as if he was being dragged down, and yet he felt light in the gravities grasp.

" Jack!" was all he could shout, scream, or cry. What else could he do?

He saw his winter spirit look down towards him as he fell, his panicked and desperate expression. Jack was getting further and further away as he fell. His stomach felt like it was doing flips flops.

_This is really going to hurt - _He chuckled in his mind.

The fall was short, he knew that. Suddenly he felt something big and hard smacked him in the side. Another hitting him in the head, his conscious escaped him.

The young Vikings eyes fluttered opened and closed, the light blinding them. He winced as he sat up, as he did he took in his surroundings. He was at Jacks lake. How?

" Hiccup! your okay!" He heard the familiar voice yelp in front of him.

" Jack? How?... I was?" There he was, Jack frost, kneeling in beside him. Hiccup was being cradled by Jack while leaning against a tree. He looked up at him, he didn't have an major injuries to Hiccups relief. The winter spirit had a few cuts here and there on his body, more on his face, and a little bit of blood near his brow.

" I had managed to catch you before you hit the ground. It wasn't a soft landing but all that matters is your safe" Jack told him, giving him a soft smile.

" But...what about the ink or those things that attacked us. What happened to them?"

That instant Jacks expression changed to worry." I escaped them when I caught you but, I'm really not sure. Maybe they were told not to touch us."

Hiccup tried to stand up but instantly thought none of it. His body ached all over, a gash on his arm spilling small drops of blood stained his skin and tunic. He could still feel the sting on his left cheek from the ink. Hiccup groaned in pain, then slowly proceeded to sit up.

" ugh, I think we need to be more careful from now on" Hiccup chuckled, wincing from his laugh.

Jacks response was interrupted from a slither in the distance, then a crack from the trees.

" I'm sorry Hiccup we have to go. Try to keep up okay" Jack informed then grabbed him by his wrist and roughly pulled him along.

" Wha-" He couldn't say anything more. They were running away from the winter spirits lake. Hiccup was being tugged along by Jack, that's when he noticed Jack didn't have his staff. The Viking called his name out a few times but only silence replied. He didn't know what was going on, they were running away from Berk, not to it.

" Jack where are we going?" Hiccups voice a little shaky.

You could hear the heavy gasps in the air, white puffs of fog escaping their mouths as they ran. Hiccups eyelids were heavy, still half asleep. Since Jack wasn't listening he attempted to pull his arm away from his grip, he yelped when Jack roughly tugged him forward. He stopped running, trying to wriggle himself free from the spirit.

" Hiccup what are you doing! we have to go!" Jack yelled at him with frustration.

" Not until you tell me where we are going, what is going on? and where is your staff!" Hiccup shouted back to him. Continuing to struggle in his hold.

He stopped when the low growl came from Jack. Jack let out a sigh.

" I'll explain everything later"

No. Hiccup wasn't going to listen. When Jack began to start to run again he resisted and pulled his arm back, stopping Jack from going any further.

" Jack what is go-" He was silenced, all his surroundings blurring.

He felt Jacks lips press on his, it was deep. The air grew heavy and dark. Hiccups eyes widened but when he tried to pull away he felt Jack grab his waist, preventing an escape. The small Viking moaned when Jack moved the kiss, his eyes were drooping. The terrible feeling in his stomach returned, Jacks eyes were slightly visible. They glowed dimly with amber, Hiccup felt weak and fell limp in his arms. When Jack pulled away he shivered at the wicked grin on his face.

" ...Jack?" He choked out.

He heard the low chuckle, his knees buckled beneath him. His body felt weak and tired. He fell to the ground on his knees, Jack following. Fear swelled up inside him, Hiccup forced himself to look up at Jack. The grip on Hiccups arm were forced forward as Jack leaned in towards his ear.

" I'm sorry" Jack whispered, it sounded pained and guilty. The words were slow with torture.

Hiccup sunk into the darkness, sleep crowding any possibility of staying awake. He had to fight, something was wrong, he had to stay awake. Light pecks of snow feathered down. It almost seemed to try and comfort Hiccup, but it was no use.

Jacks face and surrounding snowflakes was the only thing he saw. Black shielded his eyes from the light, the light fading. Darkness consumed him, forcing him into the nightmare he desperately had tried to escape from.

" I'm sorry"

**Well...what did you think. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, I wanted to leave it at that. Because if I continued off the ending the chapter it would have been too long. I'M SORRY!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Here's the story. **

**LISTEN! DON'T SKIP- I don't want you to think I abandoned the story. so...**

**Okay, I come home the day after I posted chapter 8 and I find . the internet is down. GASP! the internet is my entire life! So when our friend tried to fix it, her daughter got sick, then she got sick, then when she came back nothing worked. So, we called doctor phil. HAHA he's a friend of my dad, his real name is Philip but we call him doctor Phil cause he fixes stuff for us. **

**Anyway! now I'm back up and running but I might not post another chapter till February 2nd. February 2nd is my birthday! I also might write a small short story for it but I'm not sure. I really like the hijack cafe AU so yeah. **

**_ THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING.**


	10. 10-Takes just a breath to cause a scream

_He stood there in complete darkness, the floor stayed unseen as he slowly opening his eyes. Hiccup cautiously took a step forward, certain this was a dream. _

_" Hello!" He called out hoping and yet not for an answer. _

_**Where am I?**_

_**What's going on?**_

_Whispers tugged at him as he walked, each step echoed in the dark. Hiccup shouted out in surprise when the black floor beneath him collapsed. Flames surrounded him, and one person stood across. _

_He'd seen this before. It was all too familiar. _

_" You killed her" _

_Unconsciously he walked toward the boy, he had snow white hair, but his bangs in his face covered his eyes. Hiccup took the boys hand in his, looking up sadly. _

_" Jack"_

Hiccup gasped and clutched at his chest, cold sheets stinging his skin. Slowly he sat up, he was on a bed. It was soft unlike the wooden ones on Berk. Black covers were visible and the sheets were coloured an emotionless white. The room was lit a dim amber from lanterns on the stone walls. Across from the side of the bed was a dark wood dresser, there his vest and scarf were lazily draping on it.

He swung his legs over the bed, letting his bare feet touch the floor. The floor was also stone, cold, and grey. Suddenly everything came rushing back, the flight with Jack, falling, and in the woods. The moment Jack kissed him scoured his mind, how the air was dark and heavy, the way he fell weak, and his last whisper.

" I'm sorry" Hiccup repeated the words to himself. What did they mean? Was that really Jack?

His breathing picked up, realization hit him.

_Where am I?_

_Where's Jack?_

_I'm scared. _

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself, trying to find comfort. He felt weak, he was Viking! He felt terribly and utterly pathetic. Hiccup let out a shuddered breath, he had to calm down. He laid back down on the bed then sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He thought about trying to open the door, but he was weak. Believe it or not it took a lot of effort when he swung his legs over the bed. His body felt heavy and sick.

"Meow"

Hiccups head swing around to the sound.

" Meow"

There it was again, cautiously he sat up looking for the cause of the sound. Hiccup yelped and crawled back against the back bored of the bed when a black cat pounced on the bed.

" A cat?"

It purred and rubbed itself against his side, Hiccup couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. He pet the cat earning louder purrs in response.

" Hi kitty"

" **You've done well**" His father's voice sounded pleased to Ravens relief, but the fear of the king would never leave him.

Raven nodded in response, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. His bangs shielded his view of Pitch, He had no idea what he wanted with Hiccup, but it didn't sound good.

" **Bring him to me. I don't care if he's awake."**Pitch emotionlessly ordered.

Raven shivered and nodded again, turning to leave his father's room when a hand slammed down on the door in front of him. Raven gulped.

" ** I expect you to obey." **

Raven nodded again, understanding what his father's words meant. Slowly he opened the door and left Pitch alone in his throne.

Raven unlocked the door to their captives room, walking in to see something he didn't expect. There, lying on the bed, Hiccup was snuggling with his cat Mid. Raven let the chuckle escape his lips but it quickly turned into a frown. He walked over to the frail boy and shooed the cat away, then picked him up bridal style. The prince ignored Mids protests when he shooed her off. Judging by the fact Hiccup didn't jump in sunrise Raven guessed he was asleep.

" Meow" Another loud protest came from the midnight black cat. It tangled around Ravens legs.

" Enough Midnight" Raven hissed.

Mid meowed in annoyance and disappeared into the shadows. Not wanting to waste anymore time Raven walked out the room and proceeded down the stairwells, dark hallways, and the maze he called home.

He looked down at the sleeping face of the frail boy. Raven still couldn't believe such a small person could hold the power and future of the dark ages. Hiccup held his fate and power, something his father would to anything to obtain is power, and this boy right here was his main target. Raven was the prince of nightmares, yet he couldn't deny he would enjoy to torture Hiccup, and the other half, his side of humanity.

Said it was wrong.

It always twisted his stomach in guilt, for he was about to hand him over to the nightmare king.

" **Ah good, I was beginning to grow impatient**" His father informed as Raven entered his father's room.

Raven tightened his hold on Hiccup as he saw the look on Pitch's face. It had full intent on something that make his stomach flip, it was sickening.

" **Lay him on the table**" Pitch instructed, swinging his head in the direction of stone table in the middle of the giant room.

The prince hesitated at first but obeyed. That part of him was also growing inpatient for torture and the other tugged at him saying ' stop '. Hiccup groaned from being placed away from the comfort of someone's arms, slowly his eyes opened to a dark room.

" **I was hoping to give him another nightmare. oh well doesn't matter**"

Hiccup flinched at the sound of the voice, his head turned to see Raven and a tall dark grey skinned man standing on a small stair case. There was only three steps but behind sat a throne. Then everything clicked, he was lying on a stone table, and the man standing six feet away from him was none other than the King of Nightmares.

Feeling no restraints Hiccup took a gamble and tried to run away.

" **Restrain him**" Hiccup was half way off the table when he felt the thick ink substance wrap itself around his wrists and drag back down on the table. His back stung on the coldness of the stone, the ink formed like cuffs on his wrists pinning them above his head as he felt it restraining his feet as well. Keeping him from any use of his legs, he was helpless.

He hated the obvious pleasure in the nightmare kings voice, his body shivered when the king laughed or chuckled. He couldn't tell.

" **Hello Hiccup**." Hiccup glared daggers at the man, wondering how he knew his name.

" **I am Pitch, Pitch black. The king of nightmares**" Pitch, bowed and came back before gesturing to Raven, " **And this is my son Raven, the prince of nightmare**s"

Raven didn't take any notice to his introduction, it was nothing but a lie. He was never pitch's son from the start. He just let his bangs hide his dim amber eyes and focused his gaze elsewhere. Then his gaze jerked forward as Pitch walked over to the boy on the stone table.

Pitch slid his hand down Hiccups face, taking in what he finally obtained. " **That winter spirit of yours didn't put up much of a fight for you. It was almost too easy." **Pitch laughed and circled to the other side of the table.

This caused Hiccup too struggle uncontrollably. Jack did put up a fight, but part of doubted it. Panic rose within him, fear slowly creeping its way in. He had to calm down, he couldn't give in.

" **Raven**"

Raven straightened immediately, sensing the seriousness in his father's tone.

" **You will be the one to break him **"

Everything caved in on him, Raven glanced over at Hiccup. He was struggling to free himself, Raven could smell his fear, it was sweet and inviting. He felt himself in a haze, his sickening part of him giving into the temptation.

Pitch saw his sons eyes glow and daze, he smirked. He'd love to taste the frail boys fear, but he had to teach his son a lesson. He only let Raven keep part of his humanity for a reason. Raven was a slave, a puppet, without his sensible reasoning he wouldn't be able to take orders. The prince was **nothing** to him, just a puppet while Pitch leaded the strings.

" **I'd love to stay and watch but I have other things to do" **

Hiccup growled in frustration , pulling the restraints harder. Nothing worked. He was trapped, scared, and didn't know what to do. Hiccup jerked his sight towards Raven when he heard the slam of the heavy doors. It was only Raven and him now.

" Raven listen to me" Hiccup started to reason with the prince, but was cut off.

He didn't dare even whisper, Raven held a knife and his eyes glowed brightly. Not the dim amber he had seen the night he met him. The air was silent, heavy, and extremely dark. Raven appeared next to him, sliding the knife around his neck and chest. He trembled, he couldn't stop.

" _**Your winter spirit isn't here to save you**_**" **Raven whispered into his hear, biting down hard at the top of his ear.

Hiccup made a noise of pain, trying to inch away from the prince. Raven chuckled and backed away from his ear.

" _**The things I could do to you" **_

Hiccup couldn't contain it anymore, Fear was all he felt. Those words shattered the hope he had left. Raven was right, Jack, the one he loved.

Wasn't going to save him this time.

He could feel blood leak into his ear from the bite Raven had done, causing discomfort.

Raven grinned, a grin of a monster. He was enjoying this. He crept on top of Hiccup, knife in hand. The struggle from Hiccup urged him further to his desire, the desire he was trying to contain. The fear was nothing he had ever felt, it was rare.

" Raven s-stop. You don't want to do this, I know you don't" Hiccup pleaded, trying to reach the teen. Hiccup froze in place when he felt a hand and sharp cold edge slither its way under his tunic.

Raven darkly chuckled and leaned in further towards Hiccups face, a grin plastered on his features. " **The Raven you know is gone." **

The Viking jerked when the metal cut into his skin, cutting deeper and deeper. Hiccup growled in pain, trying to wriggle from the blades slices. Suddenly his hands were unlatched from the inks clutches and let free. This freedom was short lived. Hiccup yelped when Raven grabbed a hand full of his hair pulled him closer.

" **This is no fun" **

He threw him to the ground, now he was lying on the stone floor. Hiccup had the chance to run, but he doubted he'd be able to escape. Raven kicked him in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. He heard the word 'pathetic' from Ravens lips but didn't take much notice. What he was focusing more on was the fact Raven now had a grip on his neck, squeezing it tight blocking his airway.

Ravens grin grew wider as Hiccup choked for air, then he threw the boy across the room. Hiccup slid on the ground before coming to stop, his back slamming into the wall.

_Who knew he was so strong._

He was yanked to his feet and thrown onto the stone table again, ink latched onto his wrists pinning them above his head. Hiccup was used to beatings, once his father had lashed out when he was drunk, but that was one time. There was countless times he'd been beaten by Snotlout and the others. This was much worse, Hiccup felt himself weaken, the air weighing him down. Raven had a dark aura around him, his expression serious and full of intent for blood. Then Hiccup understood.

Raven wasn't messing around anymore.

He wasn't just beating him around for fun. He was serious.

Raven placed his hand on Hiccups chest with an emotionless expression and words to follow.

" _**Break" **_

Hiccups eyes widened, wider than ever they've ever been. He couldn't believe it took only one breath, to scream. A scream that he'd never done. A scream of something he couldn't explain. Black ink and smoke mixed together atop his chest, and there Ravens hand seemed to be reaching inside him.

Not his insides, but himself. His mind, emotions, and soul. It spread pain nothing like he'd ever felt. His screams turned to screeches. Fear was the only emotion he could feel, you couldn't describe it. Hiccup arched his back in attempted to relieve himself of the torture.

His eyes remained wide, mouth opened screaming and choking. He glimpsed towards Raven and he saw what he was doing.

A Smokey ink hole was formed on top of his chest, swirling and all you could see was black inside it. Ravens hand was deep inside. His expression dim and still emotionless.

Raven reached in more. Hiccup screeched struggling wildly to free himself. He felt like he was going insane. Insanity was something he didn't want. Blood poured around his stomach. His lungs felt useless, as if they decided to abandon him.

Hiccup screamed again and again and again. As if screaming was the only thing to get rid of the pain.

_JACK! PLEASE! JACK!_

He didn't want to believe Jack wasn't going to save him. He let the tears fall that he had absently been retraining, tears of pain and his grief for Jack. Jack wasn't going to save him.

" JACK!" Hiccup screeched.

Raven tighten his hand into a fist earning more screams and struggles from the frail boy. He let the small grin tug at his lips. He was enjoying this.

He loved Hiccups screams and pleas. The blood that spilled from his body. He loved the taste of his fear.

Hiccup saw the bloodlust in Ravens eyes, he thought about Jack, his favourite moments with him, and everything he loved about him. Anything to keep his mind distracted from pain.

A spark nicked Ravens hand, making him yell out in pain and yank his hand away, and with that moment Hiccup felt all air return to his lungs.

They felt like they were filled with copper.

A few cob web spark lightning stung around his hand before disappearing completely. Ravens eyes returned to their dim amber and his self control hit him like a smack to the face.

What had he done?

He was three feet away from the stone table, where Hiccup lay gasping and choking for breath while clutching his chest.

" Hiccup?"

Hiccup felt relief to know the real Raven was back, now he didn't have to worry about being shattered to pieces, if possible. His relief was short lived when he started cough up copper. It was blood.

Raven panicked when Hiccup started to caught up blood.

Hiccup shakily slid off the table and managed to stand on two feet. He coughed again, it racked his body with pain. Hiccup put his hand to his mouth, blood staining portions of his tunic but mostly his hand. His lungs stung and burned, he felt drugged. Lazy steps forward echoed in the silence that had been there. It took almost all his strength to move.

" R- " He was interrupted by more coughs.

" Raven" Hiccup choked out.

Raven stood there completely horrified. He remembered what he did, how he ignored Hiccups screams and pleas. He loved every moment of it. Yet he felt sick. Hiccup began to wobble.

Hiccups knees buckled and he let all of his weight go, falling to the ground. He heard his name being shouted, he wanted it to be Jacks but that wasn't possible. No cold stone floor nipped or pained him, arms caught him in an embrace. Hiccup gave in and let himself be weak.

" Hiccup"

It sounded guilty and pained, just like the words Jack said. Raven seemed similar to Jack in some ways. It took a moment to realize he was trembling, clutching the arms of the person holding him. His mind was foggy, not thinking properly.

Then the familiar feeling of unconsciousness was seeping into him.

_How come every time I pass out. _

Jack again flashed in his mind. His beautiful and soft smile. It was the last thing he saw was darkness as it swallowed him into his dreams.

**I feel like this chapter sucked. I mean I liked some parts. Oh well. I'm praying to get the next chapter done for February 2nd. Enjoy**

**Ps. Once the next chapter comes out i might be taking a break. Recently my family is having a lot of problems and it's hard to get anything done. My mother gave me a really serious decision to make I'm terrified but I'm sure I'll figure something out. You never know, I might not take a break, it's just a warning. :) **

**(Review or don't say anything) **

**I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR HICCUP! I wonder what happened to Jack. **


	11. Chp11- Loving memories swept by the dark

" Hiccup!"

Hiccup heard Jack shout a little ways away from him. They were at his lake, playing and enjoying each other's company. Snow softly landing on the winter scene while Jack glided with ease on his lake. Hiccup couldn't help but smile when Jack glided off the ice and snuggled him into a hug.

It was warm but cold. It was nice. Jack hugged him tightly while Hiccup hugged him back. Happy to be with the one he loved. The winter spirit pulled away with his reassuring smile. The smile that always made everything ok.

" I love you Hic" He whispered putting his forehead to Hiccups. Pulling the Viking against him

Hiccup laughed, " I love you too."

Slowly, Jack leaned in and connected their lips. It was a meaningful kiss, as if it was the last time they'd be able to see and love each other. He moved it and pushed deeper, Hiccup kissed him back. When Jack pulled away he chuckled and bounced the other way, gathering a snowball in his hands.

" Hey!" Hiccup called out in protest, wanting more of Jacks mint flavoured kisses back.

" Heads up!"

Jack threw a snowball, Hiccup easily dodged it with an un-amused look on his face before conjuring a snowball of his own. He fired his snowball at whipping speed, nailing Jack in the face.

"uha!" Jack made a weird sound as it nailed him, dropping his snowball and falling to the ground in defeat.

" It'll be another thousand years until you can beat me in a snowball fight ice princess.." Hiccup snickered.

He tossed his snowball in his hand a few times a few times proving his point, then when Jack tried to get up again, chucked it into his stomach.

" Kay I win! Now as my prize get back over here and kiss me"

Jack groaned as he got back up, complaining to Hiccup to be more 'gentle' with his throws. Hiccup ignored his words and slapped him with more kisses. He felt like this was the last time he was going to see the winter spirit. As if with a blink he would be erased and left alone again. When they pulled away Jack pulled Hiccup into a hug.

It _was_ a serious moment.

" You should teach me to throw a snowball so then I kick your ass in a snowball fight one day."

" No" Hiccup easily answered, with a smile on his face.

Jack complained till Hiccup again shut him up with more kisses.

" Hiccup" Jack said as he pulled away. His bangs hid the spirits face, Jack was smiling. A smile as if he was sad. It sent shivers down Hiccups spine.

" Ja-"

Everything was dark around, no light could be seen. Jack was gone and instead of his hands in Jacks. They were being held by blood, coating and showering down onto the unseen black floor. Panic and fear struck Hiccup. It was too sudden, out of blue, terrifying.

where was Jack?

Hiccup screamed his name, blood splashed at his feet as he walked. He didn't care, it was almost normal now walking in puddles of blood from the nightmares he'd had. The Viking was managing not to freak out and break down. It was a nightmare. It had to be.

" **Now, now. There's always a price with love you know" **

Hiccup froze in place, his body not reacting to his will. He was forced to turn around, he recognized the voice that had spoken. It was none other than the nightmare king, Pitch Black. And he was right.

There standing a few feet away from in the darkness, was Pitch.

Hiccup clenched his teeth and widened his eyes, trying to free himself forward to knock the lights out of the nightmare king. There Jacks bloodied form was being clutched by Pitch. His mouth was half open, blood smeared beside his lip. Cuts and bruises littered his skin. Hiccup was almost in tears.

"P-Pitch" Hiccup choked out angrily. He was angry? Why? Shouldn't he be sad and in complete misery? " J-Jack?"

Hiccup had tears streaming down his face, he was breaking down.

" **It's your fault Hiccup for being what you are" **

Hiccup looked towards Pitch confused. _For being what I am? _

_" _**Your power brought him great pain. You see" **Pitch motioned to Jack and shook him then threw him to the ground in front of Hiccup. Then he began to beat the winter spirit, Jack screamed in pain.

" STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! **PLEASE STOP! " **

With those words, crackling and lightening sent Pitch flying backwards away from Jack, Hiccup regained control of his body and wasted no time scrambling to Jack.

" Jack" Hiccup frantically tried to get the winter spirit to answer. He said his name over and over again while holding him in his arms.

" Hiccup, you need to run" Jacks voice was cracked and pained, the tears fell harder on his freckled face at the sound of the hurt in Jacks voice.

" **It seems I'm making progress" **

He focused a glare towards the ash skinned man. Hiccups eyes glowing a vibrant green.

**" Tell me what's going on Pitch" **Hiccup felt pathetic getting Pitch to tell him what he was, but he had no choice, he couldn't figure this out on his own.

Pitch stood up, regaining his strength from the Vikings blow. Hiccup held jack closely, refusing to let Pitch touch him again. The nightmare king took smooth steps forward till he was as close as Hiccup would let him. His eyes glowed brightly with green and a white aura was around him, Pitch took this as a warning. Then he laughed, and formed a wicked grin, Happy with Hiccups anger.

" **You are a Myth, a Mims child. There are other phrases but those are mostly what the spirit world uses. " **Pitch slyly grinned, wiping some blood from his mouth.

_Mims child? _

_" _What does Mim stand for?"

**" Sorry, but this will have to wait until another time" **Pitch quickly dismissed the matter.

Hiccup tensed, suddenly scared to know what happens next. He glanced down at Jack, his eyes were closed, his breaths shallow and low. Suddenly Jack was gone, swept by the darkness.

" Jack!"

He screamed Jacks name, reaching his hand out into the darkness.

Hiccups greens eyes shot open but he quickly closes them. Not enjoying the sudden pain erupting in his body. Groaning, he slowly sits up trying not to push the pain further and takes in his surroundings. He's in the room he was in when he first got here, with that cat!

" meow!"

Hiccup looked down towards his lap to see the black kitty throwing protests of meows at him for getting up and ruining her sleep.

" Sorry kitty"

He observed the room to see no one was in it. Hiccup had to try. The images of the dream-could he call it a dream? Was Jack hurt somewhere? That dream felt real and he used it to push himself forward. He staggered as he got up from the bed and made his way towards the door, the world becoming dizzy with each step. Then Raven walked in.

" No you shouldn't be moving!" Raven yelped, setting down the tray of food and running to Hiccup. He caught him before he could fall.

With that Hiccup noticed some of the bandages wrapped around him. One was wrapped around his head, some around his chest and stomach, and few on his hands and arms. Then he noticed he was wearing one of Ravens black shirts.

" Raven?" His voice came out as a pant. He felt unusually hot.

" If you got out of here I'm sure my father would never let me see you again"

Raven swung Hiccup up bridal style.

_What is it with people carrying me this way?_

After settling Hiccup back into the bed Raven retrieved the tray of food and set on the nightstand beside Hiccup. A groan caught his attention.

" Are you okay?"

" Yep fine. Never better!" Hiccup beamed with obvious sarcasm., wincing as he did.

Raven lifted the shirt Hiccup was wearing half up, revealing the now re-opened wound around his lungs.

" It just doesn't want to heal does it?" Raven sighed in frustration.

Hiccup coughed a mouthful of blood. It racked and shook his body, then he felt the soft fur of the cat in his face. Was it trying to comfort him. Raven chuckled, Mid was always going to be Mid.

" What's the cats name?" Hiccup asked letting his hand fall from his mouth, revealing blood painted onto it.

" Mid, short for Midnight." Raven replied and handed him a cloth to clean himself.

Hiccup flinched when Raven was about to give him the cloth. Memories of the torture swam in his mind.

_Can I trust him? _

Cautiously he accepted the cloth and wiped the blood away, then he started to pet the cat named 'Mid'.

" I'm sorry"

It was choked with tears, Raven had tears streaming down his face. Hiccup suddenly felt terrible. The way Raven said ' I'm sorry' reminded him of the moment Jack with the golden amber eyes had said to him.

" I'm so sorry"

" Raven, was it you who kissed me and made me fall unconscious?"

He tensed, recalling the memory of fooling Hiccup with the appearance of Jack. But what really bothered him was the kiss. Raven didn't need to kiss him to kidnap him, he could smacked him across the side of the head the a hammer if he wanted to. Nope, he chose to kiss the Viking.

" Yes" Raven answered, just a simple...' Yep it was me, hope you don't mind your enemy macking on your lips' type thing.

Raven kissed Hiccup, it was simple. He felt drawn to him, as if Hiccup was everything. The prince told himself it was his other sides fault, it was just a desire. However, the humanity part of him denied that, he felt a warm feeling with Hiccup.

" Sooooo yeah" The Viking broke the silence.

Hiccup found this awkward. Raven kissed him, even though he's the enemy? Then what happened to Jack? Why did Raven kiss him?

" Why did you kiss me?"

Raven kept his head bowed for a few more seconds before deciding to change the subject. He took a spoonful of the soup he had prepared and shoved into Hiccups mouth, silencing any questions that he had.

"Mmpf"

Hiccup unwillingly swallowed, he tasted it. It was good. He took the bowl from Raven and licked it clean, he forgot how hungry he was.

" How long have I been asleep for?" Hiccup asked petting Mid.

" 2 days"

There was bang before Hiccup could answer. Yelling and shouting.

" I'm sorry Hiccup. My father doesn't know I've been taking care of you, you have to take off the bandages."

Hiccup nodded and ripped all of the bandages off. Raven ran out of the room, locking the door to Hiccups disappointment.

He sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. It hurt to move so he spent his time paying attention to Mid. Shouts and yells reached his ears then silence, and before he knew it Pitch was through the door. He had a sly smile on his face. Hiccup tried to scramble away but it was useless.

"-..-"

Pitch spoke a weird language, Hiccup couldn't hear it, just mouthed words. His body didn't react, he fell limp as Raven walked in with the same bright amber eyes. Raven picked him up bridal and walked out of the room with Pitch. Hiccup leaned his head against Raven as the muffled words surrounded him.

Bits and pieces reached his ears, but one in particular. ' Myth ritual' There were others like ' breaking him' ' testing, and experiment' All of this didn't matter to Hiccup, his thoughts were focused on Jack. If Jack was hurt because of him, he couldn't take it.

Hiccup instantly recognized the throne room, though this time bottles were smashed, sand was on the floor, and books scattered everywhere. The stone table was untouched, as if waiting for his arrival. His ears returned to normal sound of hearing.

" **Set him on the table" **Pitch ordered.

Hiccup twitched his hand, trying to regain control. Nothing worked, Raven wasn't here anymore. The stone pinched his skin but it quickly faded, the restraints latched onto his wrists and ankles. He glanced towards Raven, he and his father were talking, looking into books, and all that time that grin never left Pitch's face.

Raven let the sickly half he despised take over him so easily, he felt pathetic. He heard his father going on about a ritual, experimenting, and testing Hiccup. Then he heard the name Jack. The name of the winter spirit, the one Hiccup cherished and loved deeply. Raven felt hatred and jealousy burn him.

"**Jack could prove useful. Hiccups weakness could be Jack." **

Raven paid full attention to Pitch's lecture thing. He couldn't describe it. His father gave bits and pieces of the plan.

" Pitch!" Hiccup screams to them finally getting their attention.

Pitch turns towards the boy lying on the table, the grin never leaving his face for a second.

" Pitch, what does Mim stand for!?" some words came out as pants but he didn't care. Hiccup was even surprised to find he had control of his voice.

"**Man in moon." **Pitch replied simply. Then he walked down the three steps and was now only a few feet away from Hiccup.

" **You are blessed by Mim, a myth, myths hardly exist anymore. You are the last Mims child Hiccup, apart from your mother who was killed in that terrible fire. your an extremely rare find." **Hiccup stayed quiet as Pitch turned around and walked up the steps before talking again.

"**How do you think you can see us. Others can't see Jack I'm sure he told you, the spirit world is unseen to regular humans eyes, however you can manage to see us and that pricked my interest. Your very interesting Hiccup" **

Hiccup felt like he was choking yet he could breath fine. His stomach turned and his inside screamed anxiety, Pitch started to walk forward.

" **You can never escape, all those who are important to you will get hurt because of you." **

" what?"

"** Your my experiment, test, and power until I say you're not. " **

Raven couldn't move, his father had complete control. He wanted to save Hiccup right there and then, this wasn't what he wanted.

Hiccups scream pierced his ears.

Pitch had cut a long jagged line down Hiccups left arm down to his wrist. It stung like hell, black sand was seeping into his skin. Jagged, crooked, and cruel was all Hiccup could use to describe Pitch's laugh, it taunted him, saying without words.

He could never escape.

He'd been gone for three days now, Hiccup wondered if Berk even missed him. Pitch took some of his blood, Hiccup felt cloudy and dazed. Wasn't he suppose to be this Myth, an ancient power? So then why was he here strapped to a table not protecting Jack.

" Where is Jack?" He knew Jack was in trouble, in danger.

" **Smart boy, I was wondering when you'd catch on"**

" Let him go Pitch, he has nothing to do with this" Hiccup ordered, his voice stern.

Pitch laughed, his voiced shadowing the walls.

Hiccup felt anger burn inside him, he felt the same feeling he did in the dream with Jack. When he protected Jack, kept him safe. His eyes glowed vibrant green, swirling with different colours. Small screeches came from the ink and scattered away from Hiccups hands, releasing him from the restraints.

" Where is Jack?" Hiccup asked again, getting up from the table.

Raven felt a spark of hope build up inside him. Hiccup was free, standing up to pitch, and had a chance of escaping. It faded, not in his control, Raven left the room. He walked along the halls knowing exactly where he was going. Slowly he came to a cell door.

Pitch laughed again, surprised with the boys new found strength.

" You sound like a dying yak." Hiccup commented, smirking as he did.

Hiccup was pleased to see the cruel jagged smile slip from the nightmare kings face. He was about to move forward when he was interrupted by Pitch.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

It was like his nightmare had come to life.

" No" It was barely a whisper.

Hiccup glared at Pitch, the king only smiled in return. Hiccups eyes dimmed down, tears flowing. There, being clutched in Ravens arms, was Jack. He clenched his fists.

Jack was bloody and his clothes tattered. Hiccup knew Jack had suffered worse than he did, Jack didn't deserve this. The Viking could tell Jack was very weak, he was practically hanging off Raven.

" Jack" Hiccup choked, he was crying now.

Wincing Jack chuckled , still giving that mischievous and goofy grin Hiccup had missed and loved.

" Hey Hiccup"

**And Jack makes his appearance. YES! **

**Ok I'm sick of everything, sometimes my writing is so frustrating. **

**The ending is coming. I already know what i want to write next. There will be a sequel for this by the way. **

**DO NOT SKIP. i KNOW SOME OF YOU DO. **

I don't even know if people are reading this fanfiction, guys the reviews are like a ghost down. I usually write better when people review and encourage me. The only reason I kept writing this was because of the reviews and the encouragements. Lately they're empty, i'm not forcing you to review, just please let me know your still interested in " there's a light"


	12. Chapter 12- A beautiful light snowfall

Jack felt relieved to see Hiccup, he gave a goofy grin. Trying to reassure the Viking that everything was going to be alright. Besides, he's got a plan.

" Jack, thank the gods your alive" Hiccup spoke, still crying. He wiped the tears away, sniffling a few times.

Jack glanced towards Pitch, the sick grin on his face. Then he turned his gaze back to Hiccup and gave the warmest smile he could give.

" It's okay Hiccup. I promise, I promise everything is going to be okay," Jack spoke softly.

Hiccup stared Jack right in the eye. He was still smiling. It calmed him, he hadn't seen that smile in what seemed like years. He nodded.

" Let's kick this yaks ass and get out of here" Jack motioned his head towards Pitch.

Hiccup face palmed. Jack was always going to be Jack. Though he was pleased with none-too-happy look on the nightmare kings face. Hiccup felt hope, he took a step forward but froze. A knife was to Jacks throat, threatening to slice the skin.

" **restrain him." **

Before Hiccup could even scream in protest he was thrown towards the table, ink pining him down. Hiccup was scared. If he didn't obey Pitch...

Jack would pay the price.

"** Where should we start" **Pitch circled around the table, trailing his finger around the ledge.

Hiccup didn't move. He didn't struggle. He didn't even breath. Afraid if he did something wrong, Jack would be hurt because of him.

The low chuckle escaped Pitch's mouth, making Hiccup tremble slightly. He could tell Pitch loved his fear. The nightmare king glanced upwards to Jack, he could tell the spirit feared for his Viking.

Pitch trailed his finger along Hiccups stomach, lingering it across his chin and face, then brushing his bangs away. Revealing Hiccups glowing eyes. He was trembling.

**/./././././**

Raven watched as his father trailed his hands along Hiccup, deciding what to do to him. Jack was his only hope. If he could free Jack then Hiccup would be free, and able to get out of here. Raven forced himself to talk, pushing his dark desires away.

" Jack, I," He choked for a second, but he felt Jack perk up," can only for a second loosen my grip. Kick me then escape. Your staff is by the table."

He said it rather quick, but he knew this was going to be awhile. It isn't easy disobeying the king of nightmares.

/././././

Pitch explored his options, deciding, thinking until he finally knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to break Hiccup from the inside, his heart.

/././././.

Jack heard Raven say those words rather quickly and understood, however, it seemed it might take a while. The spirit looked towards Hiccup, his eyes were closed and he was trembling. It was his fault. How could he be so weak, he promised to protect him and yet here he was. The cause for Hiccups pain.

/./././.

"**Raven" **The nightmare prince was released, loosening his grip on Jack. For once in his life he was thankful for his father.

Jack didn't hesitate for a second. He spinned on his feel and nailed Raven in stomach with a kick, the prince flew back with an 'ugh'. Raven disappeared into the shadows.

" Jack!" He heard Hiccup call.

Jack quickly glanced to Pitch, that jagged grin never fading. He lunged for his staff, he could see it, he reached it and stood in a fighting stance. Gripping the staff, it made him feel certain. Certain he could protect Hiccup. Then it all faded.

There was silence.

" **He's your weakness." **Pitch said slowly, digging the truth into the winter spirit.

Pitch was standing over his son, grinning while his amber eyes flickered with obsession. A circular shadow had formed over Hiccups chest, instead of being made of ink, it was death black sand. Jack couldn't do anything, he was in the same situation Hiccup had just been in moments ago.

" You bastard." Jack hissed.

He heard Raven chuckle, his hand was over the Viking chest. His eyes glowed intensely. Hiccup was struggling, though he seemed to be getting weaker and his senses were dimming. The cut from his wrist to his elbow stung, black sand seeped in an out.

_Really! Sand will be the death of me. _

Ravens hand sunk in. He screamed, despite the lazy state he was in, he could scream and struggle. Jack screamed his name, it was muffled to Hiccups ears, he heard laughing. Flashes of memories flew though him.

His mother singing to him, telling she loved him, stories, drawing with him. But one showed up he'd never seen before. She was telling him a story, about the moon and spirits, special people.

Then she pointed to him and told Hiccup, he was special.

_So that was her hint. _

Hiccups screams had ceased, drowsiness taking over, the sand seemed to work as sedation. His eyes half closed, they were turning a grey empty colour. He coughed blood, red lining down his lip and chin. If Raven took the blessing Mim had given him.

He knew he would die.

Hiccup felt it as part of him. It made him Hiccup. The clumsy, sarcastic, stubborn, and different Viking he was. He was different, he saw the beauty in the world, what could be fixed, and he could see Jack. Ravens hands closed around the light, soon that light would be gone.

He would die slowly and painfully.

He glanced towards Jack. NO. He had to fight, he was a Viking. A stubborn Viking who never gave up. Hiccups fear was raging, he forced his hand around Ravens wrist. The prince gasped before both Pitch and Raven were thrown to the doors. There was bang.

" Hiccup!"

Jack rushed over to Hiccup, scooping him into his arms, letting his tears fall. The only person who loved him almost died right in front of him. They were standing, Hiccup was gripping Jacks bloodied cloak. The fabric was familiar.

**" **_**No. Hiccup belongs to me" **_

Jack felt Hiccup flinch and cling closer to him. The spirit saw Raven stand, his voice demonic. The prince of nightmares was a demon.

"_**He's mine" **_

Raven smiled, black sand and ink mixed together slithered towards them. The winter spirit sprung into action and leaped into the air, Hiccup half conscious in his arms. Jack blasted ice, freezing ink sand, intercepting attacks away, while still keeping his eyes on Raven for any tricks. Raven was under some sort of spell.

" RAVEN WAKE UP!" Jack yelled, preventing another attack, " FIGHT IT!"

Hiccup felt his strength returning, in the corner of his eye he saw Raven. Raven the prince of nightmares, his demon side as now Hiccup called it. He thought back to when Raven apologized for what he had done, took care of him, and tried to save him.

" Jack, set us down."

The winter spirit didn't hesitate. He saw Raven stop his attack, and a look of confusion and shock was on his face. They landed onto the stone floor, the Viking wobbly stepped out of jacks arms. While take small steps forward he spoke.

" Raven this isn't you"

The prince lowered his guard.

" From the moment I met you I knew you were uncertain. Controlled. Not yourself. You can fight it. Raven please come back. I need you."

Instead of Ravens eyes returning to a dim amber, they were a bright grey with a tint of blue and green. A sick Smokey shadow rose out from the prince. It had a frown, it looked angry. It was Raven, the side he had fought with.

" **Well that's too bad." **

Hiccup jerked backward into Jacks arms, feeling the protective hold of the winter spirit. Pitch rose from where he'd been lying, now with a frown on his face. He didn't look impressed.

Raven ran towards Jack and the Viking and took a protective stance, reading to fight. The prince of nightmares dagger formed in his hand, Raven glared at his father.

" **I knew you would be a disappointment Raven. I guess it was inevitable." **Pitch chuckled as nightmare sand slithered, and shadowed the room.

Then the demon that was once Raven towered behind Pitch, making strange hisses and growls towards the trio.

"**Kill them" **

The nightmare kings words came out straight and simple. Just like that, they were engaged in battle. Jack held Hiccup close, he felt him shaking in his cloak. They needed to get out of here.

Raven sensed Hiccup, he was scared, confused, and dazed. He slashed, kicked, punched at the shadow sand, Raven took upfront combat, while Jack did his best fending off the stray sand.

The winter spirit floated around, bounced off walls, slashed, swung and all the while keeping Hiccup protected. A giant shadow leapt towards him while he floated in mid air, he acted quickly. The winter spirit let the sand follow him until his feet connected to the wall, he pushed and lunged, swinging his staff. The shadow crumpled to the ground disappearing back to his master.

Raven turned just in time, the shadow demon that once was him was hurtling straight towards him. The prince side stepped dodging the attack, he tried to slash the demon but it was faster. It lashed out, hitting him in the stomach.

" AH!" Raven cried out as his body struck the wall, the breath being knocked out of him.

" Raven!"

As soon as the words left his mouth shadow sand rammed into his side, Jack lost his grip on the Viking. Hiccup slipped from his hold half conscious, the winter spirit yelped when the shadow prevented him from going to the small Vikings rescue.

" Hiccup!" was all he could cry out.

/./././.

Raven tried to get up but a certain clone of himself did not approve. Hiccup was falling at rapid speed. The room was tall and huge, which gave them time. Though did it really matter, they both knew they couldn't get to Hiccup in time.

" Hiccup!"

/./././.

Hiccups eyes snapped open, he was falling rapidly, Jack and Raven were calling his name, all his energy had returned. The drug must of worn off.

_"Your special" _

He remembered his mothers warm and gentle voice. The teen felt himself floating, the white with a tint of silver aura surrounding him while his eyes glowed intensely. Hiccups hair and clothes swished around gently as an invisible wind circled him.

" It's okay" He whispered to himself.

Hiccup landed softly, then he focused towards Pitch. The nightmare king only smirked that jagged grin.

/././.

A battle was raging away from the nightmare king and the myth. Raven was slashing, dodging, trying to fight himself, his inner demon. Jack was busy fending of multiple nightmares that were too stubborn to give it up. Once Hiccup was out of his arms they just doubled in numbers. Leaving a very annoyed winter spirit.

" Screw this!"

Jack froze every inch of the sand an ink, every shadow in his few.

" Hey princess! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"**Those around you will always be hurt because of you" **

Hiccup spun around suddenly feeling something terrible was going to happen. The Viking glanced to Raven, he was fighting with the demon while Jack was rushing to help him.

The demon Raven melted into the shadows.

Jack stopped in confusion, looking around to find it. Raven had slumped from exhaustion. Everything had gone eerily silent. He heard the low dark chuckle escape Pitch's throat.

" _**It's your fault." **_

A black blur sped past him, whipping his hair violently, Hiccups eyes widened.

" NO!"

His cry meant nothing.

Jack turned his eyes widening, it was fast then suddenly Ravens inner demon raised it's hand extended with a dagger in slow motion. The winter spirit leaned back trying to escape but it was useless, It brought the dark blade down.

Blood. The dagger sliced through the winter spirits skin. Jacks eyes remained wide as he choked and fell backward.

" JACK!" Hiccup screamed. He ignored everything and stumbled to the winter spirit.

Blood poured and tainted Jacks tunic and vest, his eyes were half closed and dim. Hiccup held Jack close to him, tears falling and splashing silently onto the ground.

" It's okay Hiccup. I promised everything would be okay" Jack whispered, his voice was cracked and pained. He lifted his hand to brush Hiccups bangs away.

It only made Hiccup cry harder.

Demon Raven stood behind Pitch. Raven stood up realizing the situation.

Jack was dying in Hiccups arms.

" It'll be okay. Jack please don't go" Hiccup pleaded, pulling the winter spirit closer.

Jack was immortal, Hiccup didn't understand, why did Jack act like this was the last time they'd be able to see each other. The winter spirit continued brushing Hiccups hair, smiling while letting the tears fall.

Jack felt like he was dying, and he knew he would.

Normally the wound would heal, he would feel no pain, sure it was there for a few days but this was different. His body was in full hurt.

" Hiccup, I love you"

" I love you too"

Jack leaned up and kissed him. He felt Hiccups body shaking as the tears spilled onto the winter spirits face. They pulled away.

" go kick that yaks ass for me" Jack chuckled, I've got some time left."

Hiccup hugged the winter spirit one last time. He was determined to save Jack.

" You're not going to die ice princess. You still have to kick_ my_ ass at a snowball fight"

Raven ran over and let Jack rest on him, the winter spirit was panting and having a hard time breathing. Hiccup rose and glared daggers at the king of nightmares.

"**It's all your fault Hiccup" **

Hiccup formed a sword in his hand, despite being the weakest in his tribe, the small Viking was extremely skilled with a sword. Vikings mostly use very heavy swords, this one was as light as a feather. Giving an advantage to the myth child.

Pitch formed a scythe. that disturbing grin swept his face.

He shivered, but ignored it, the faster he could defeat Pitch the faster he could save Jack. Hiccup charged with a battle cry, Pitch doing the same. And As his sword clashed..

A light beautiful snowfall showered the room. ...

**I CAN'T. It'll be over soon, "there's a light" will be done, finished, until a sequel. Anyways yeah. Sorry if the chapter is long and confusing, I mean I go from Hiccup almost dying to Jack almost dying! then my fight scenes just failed, I'm hard on myself however it's also a strength. Then I get mad at myself for not writing...moving on. **

**MOTHER OF GOD THE REVIEWS! guys I'm so happy a lot of you reviewed and said you loved the story, and I even heard a comment about Raven. He's the good guy now, I had originally planned for him to be pure evil but I couldn't. **

**REVIEW AGAIN! please **


	13. Chapter 13- Safe and sound in your arms

Light pecks of snow landed onto Hiccups body but quickly melted, it was snowing while a battle was engaged between the nightmare king and the child blessed by Mim.

Jack laid still with Raven, sometimes shifting in pain. Hiccup glanced every once in awhile to the winter spirit, currently his sword was collided with Pitch's. The two of them fighting for control. White lightning sizzled and exploded between the two weapons.

" **You can never win Hiccup, I know your fears**"

Hiccup pushed harder, though his weapon was light, it was incredibly strong. He let out a battle cry, fighting with all his strength. The Viking let his sword pierce the ground when Pitch's position gave way, causing a white crackled lighting to send Pitch flying.

" I'm not afraid of you."

Hiccup held his sword in hand, he stood straight, then sprinted into a run. Pitch had landed on his two feet and skidded to a stop. Hiccup didn't let him recover. He swung, the king dodged then tried to slice the Vikings head away.

" Whoa!"

Hiccup ducked and side stepped away, in an instant he was behind the king of nightmares. He lifted his hand in a blur , sending a white light. Pitch cried out in pain and leapt away. The king silently formed his nightmare ink mixed in with the black sand.

...

Raven watched as Hiccup fought. The Viking was graceful when fighting despite being seen as weak. It was if he was one with the sword.

"H-Hiccup" Jack coughed, trying to sit up.

" Raven!"

Raven saw in the corner of his eye Hiccup yelling to him while dark ink mixed with

" I sand shadows rapidly approached them. The prince scooped the winter spirit into his arms without hesitating, he jumped away just in time to avoid a nasty attack.

" Dude, you're really not making this any better" Raven heard Jack rasp out.

He'd almost forgotten Jack was wounded.

" Whoops, sorry"

...

Hiccup was relived Raven was there, or else Jack would be drowning in sand by now. Pitch didn't even let Hiccup take an inch step forward to save his friends. He occupied him with fast attacks, all aiming to slice his head away.

" Do you ever take a break!?"

Hiccup was beginning to get tired. He dodged another swing, then he sent an attack of his own. Pitch laughed as it hit him, but it only made him skid on his feet.

"**No" **

At least more than a hundred sand shadows formed behind Pitch, some stayed beside him, while more appeared behind Hiccup.

" **I have decided to call them fearlings**."

Pitch laughed madly, Hiccup took up a fighting stance. He promised himself he would save Jack. This was going to be his last try.

The fearlings charged at him. Hiccup took in a deep breath. He was scared, but he would never admit it, never let Pitch have that satisfaction. The light snowfall started to dimly glow a beautiful moon white. As the light snowflakes made contact. with the black sand. Bright lights shattered the fears away.

" It's okay" Hiccup whispered to himself.

All of the fearlings fell like shattered glass to the ground, Pitch stood there his mouth agape. Then it turned sour, Pitch frowned. Hiccup ignored this and raised his sword. The king was directly in front of him now.

And he had the choice to let him live, or die.

" **You can never kill fear, it will always be there**"

Pitch was right, but Hiccup wasn't just going to let him walk free.

" **The dark ages will come back**"

Jack felt weak, but that didn't mean he didn't understand the situation. This wasn't the Hiccup he knew, he would never hurt anyone. Even the king of nightmares. Hiccup was kind and clumsy. He stuttered, he loved the beauty in the world.

" I may not be able to kill fear. But I at least can level it down for a while"

A white light filled the room, there was a scream. Then the black sand turned back to ink and Pitch was gone. It wasn't an exciting ending, but it was done.

" Hiccup! come on we got to help Jack"

Hiccup let his sword fade away and sprinted to Jack. The winter spirit was his top priority now.

" I'm proud of you Hic-" Jack was interrupted by pain, he winced.

Hiccup let a small tear escape, he quickly wiped it away and took Jack in his arms from Raven. He tugged his cloak away and took in the damage. Blood stained his chest, the cut was deep, the bleeding had almost stopped.

" Aren't I this myth, this person blessed by Mim. Don' t I have this ancient power, can't I help him in some way!" Hiccup looked up to Raven.

He was desperate. They wouldn't make it time to get Jack medical help, he had taken too long to defeat Pitch.

" This is all my fault" Hiccup whispered to himself.

" You could try, to heal him. But I'm not sure if your power has that capability."

Hiccup thought about this for second. Could he? Would he hurt Jack in the process?

" I'll try"

The frail Viking placed his hand on top of the winter spirits wound. No white light came from the hand, it was only becoming stained with blood. Hiccup concentrated on what he wanted to do, he wanted to heal.

" It's okay Jack" He tried to reassure the spirit as he shifted in pain.

No white light showed Jack but Hiccup feel. He could feel the pain Jack was in. His glowed the vibrant green, then the pain started to fade. it faded until the pain only felt like a small cut.

Jacks eyes fluttered open, Hiccup hugged the winter spirit. He never wanted to let go.

Jack didn't feel an inch of pain in his body, the blood that stained his clothes were gone, his wounds were gone, he felt perfectly healthy. Then he felt Hiccup hugging him tightly, shaking a little to. He smiled and accepted the embrace.

" I told you every would be okay. I promised"

Raven watched the scene with an ache in his chest. He loved Hiccup, but the Viking loved Jack. Besides, as long as Hiccup's happy, he'll be happy to.

" You're so stupid Jack" Hiccup chuckled.

" Uuuh...guys" Raven interrupted their moment and looked towards the multiple ink approaching the trio.

Jack and Hiccup did the same. Instantly they were up and running for the doors. The ink slithering and slipping behind them. It was then that it dawned on the winter spirit and the Viking they had no idea where they were going.

" Raven do you know how to get out of here!?" Jack shouted as soon they were out of the throne room.

Raven nodded and the two followed the prince's lead. They ran through tunnels, twists and turns, upside down stairs. This place was a maze! Hiccup glanced back to the ink.

" Guys they're gaining on us!"

All three of them glanced back again, they picked up the pace. Jack heard a small yelp and turned around. Hiccup was being dragged by the ankles back down the hallway by the ink.

" Hiccup!"

Jack ran and swung his staff. Ice shot and froze the ink around his ankles, though they would only be trapped for a minute or two, it gave them time.

" Come on!" Raven yelled at them.

Hiccup snapped the ice and ink binding his ankles and scrambled towards Jack. They ran.

" How much longer until we get out of here!" Jack asked raising his voice near the end.

The ink was back and gaining on them fast. Hiccup shot some crackling lightning thing at them, he didn't know what to call it. But that wasn't exactly the problem at the moment.

Finally they came to a tunnel, a tunnel that went upwards with no ladder. Just as Hiccup was going to suggest this Jack picked him up bridal style and called the winds. Raven, Jack, and Hiccup were whipped upward.

Raven flopped to ground ungracefully while Jack landed like some ancient being.

" That wasn't very nice, you damn ice princess" Raven growled, slightly annoyed with the winter spirit.

Hiccup laughed a little, a real laugh. Not a chuckle in a very serious situation, it was full of joy. The sunlight stun his eyes but he didn't care. He was finally out of the darkness.

All of Ravens annoyance disappeared at the sound of Hiccups laugh, he'd never heard him laugh before. Jack set Hiccup down in the snow and all three of them began walking to the winter spirits lake.

Hiccup heard the muffling sound of Raven and Jack chatting with each other, occasionally turning into an argument as he walked. Well, more like dragged. He felt dizzy and drowsy, mostly weak. His world was so out of place he didn't even notice they were already at Jacks lake.

" Thanks for not killing us back there" Jack started.

" Yeah, me to" Raven shot back putting his hands on his hips.

The two were bickering and shooting Jokes at each other they hadn't noticed Hiccup having fallen behind. His chest hurt, it hurt to breath, all Hiccup want to do was fall to the ground. He was struggling to stay awake.

" Right Hiccup" Jack turned to him.

Hiccup didn't hear their conversation so he just lazily nodded and dragged his legs towards them.

" Hey you okay?" Raven was the first to ask.

Which didn't surprise Hiccup, Jack can sometimes be clueless when he wasn't really trying. He nodded and smiled, though that was a lie. He was lying again. After everything they did for him. His body was exhausted.

" Are you sure, Hic you don't look so good."

Hiccup never replied, he yelped out in pain and clutched his chest. His knees buckled and he fell, Jack caught him before he could he the snow.

" Hiccup!"

The Viking was exhausted, he didn't want to stay awake. So he let dreams consume him. Hiccup snuggled into Jack earning a chuckle from Both the winter spirit and the prince. But that didn't stop the worrying and frantic Jack.

" Why did he faint all of sudden? Is he hurt? is he sick? Did Pitch do something!?"

Raven smiled, he was happy to know he was going to leave Hiccup in good hands. He knelt down beside Jack and examined the small Viking. The prince pressed his hand to Hiccups forehead, and judging by his actions earlier, he looked tired.

" He's fine don't worry, well sort of"

" What do you mean " sort of" Jacks voice was full if worry but stern.

" Don't worry it's nothing life threatening.. but," Raven looked to Jack," He's been through hell these past few days. He's been beaten, almost died, used his powers since the moment he saw you, defeated the king of nightmares, and took all your previous wounds inside himself. He's been through hell like you've never seen"

Jacks expression softened and he looked down to Hiccup. He was breathing softly, snuggled into Jacks cloak and had a light smile on his face.

" Oh and he had a fever, probably from all the exhaustion of his powers. I recommend he doesn't use them to often."

" Wait, you said he took all of my previous wounds inside himself."

" Don't worry it won't kill him. But when he wakes up he's going to feel all of your pain, plus his own wounds, and his fever. "

Jack sighed and brushed Hiccups bangs away. Raven stood up as a light snowfall showered around them. Jack did the same.

" Thank you. If it weren't for you I don't think Hiccup and I would've ever seen the sunlight again." Jack spoke in a light tone, a peaceful one.

Raven nodded and hummed. Then he started to walk away.

" Where are you going?"

Raven sighed and turned the face the winter spirit. He was standing now, holding the sleeping Hiccup bridal style. A breeze shook leafless trees.

" I'm leaving. Jack I'm going to be straight forward with you." Jack nodded, telling him to go on, " I'm in love with Hiccup."

The prince noticed the winter spirit hold Hiccup closer. Though it didn't stop him from explaining himself.

" But I know I'm leaving him in safe hands. And in the end I know I will get hurt, Hiccup is human and I am immortal. He'll die someday"

" I know you'll keep him safe. I also have been cooped in a whole for a few centuries and haven't got out much. I want to explore and see the world."

Jack stood there, the wind shifting their clothes, the breeze was the only sound. Other than Hiccup shifting and snuggling into Jack now and then.

" Thank you Raven. Just make sure to come back and visit every once in a while. Also Hiccup will be pissed if you don't say goodbye to him."

Raven chuckled and walked over to the winter spirit. He leaned down and place a small kiss on the Vikings forehead. This was the last time he would see him until he came to visit.

" Goodbye Raven"

Raven nodded and hummed. He walked towards the trees and out of the clearing. Disappearing into the shadows.

" Well we shou-"

Jack yelped and almost fell backwards in complete fright when a black cat jumped onto Hiccups stomach. The winter spirit managed to regain his balance and let out a sigh of relief. He heard it meow and looked to see it purring and snuggling on Hiccup.

" We should head back to Berk"

At that moment Jack wondered if this little kitty liked to fly. He didn't give it time to make it's decision.

The cat didn't seem to mind as they flew back to Berk, it was early in the morning and no one seemed to be up yet. Like the stealthy person he was, Jack landed stumbling in Hiccups room through his window. He heard Hiccup groan as he set the Viking on his bed.

" Meow"

Jack chuckled, the black cat was snuggling into Hiccup. Jack sat there, watching Hiccup sleep peacefully as the words Raven had said plagued his mind.

_Hiccup is human and I am immortal. He'll die someday_

It stung, it was true. Jack had to come to the fact that Hiccup was going to die someday while he lived forever. Jack was torn away from his thoughts when Hiccup sat up rubbing his eyes.

" Hiccup!"

" Hey Jack, how long have I been asleep for?"

" Only about half an hour"

Hiccup nodded then stretched out with a yawn. Jack watched carefully, checking for any signs of pain. " Hiccup do you feel any pain anywhere?"

" No, I'm fine. Why do you ask"

" No reason? You just defeated the nightmare king. I'm worried"

Hiccup was about to speak when Jack locked his lips on his. He breathed through his nose at the sudden action, he didn't even have time to take a breath. The winter spirit pushed the kiss further, Hiccup parted his mouth a little allowing Jack access into his mouth.

After a few minutes of smooching, Hiccup pulled away while Jack caught him in a hug. They parted.

" I love you" Jack whispered, pressing his forehead against Hiccups.

" I love you to" Hiccup whispered back.

**OKAY GUYS READ DO NOT SKIP. **

**I might do one more chapter just for fun. Sorry there was no sex in this but I just can't write it. I'm afraid it's going to go terribly wrong. Anyways. The sequel won't be for a while but I have few fanfic ideas I want to share. **

**TELL ME WHICH ONE I SHOULD DO. **

**summaries: **

A) What if Hiccup left...or rather escaped Berk. Word has spread of Hiccups betrayal and his friendship with dragons. With countless Viking tribes now hunting him down, will he be able to show them how they see dragons is wrong? AU

B) Hiccup is the prince of his Kingdom Berk. With the war long over with dragons, Hiccup can now be happy seeing everyone in peace and his father no longer disappointed in him. However not everyone agrees, when an organization known as _Fearling _attempts to assassinate him. A very important friend of his, known as Jack frost, is assigned to protect him. AU

tell me which one I should do next.


End file.
